Of Dragons and Darkspawn A Mages Tale
by justadebism
Summary: Upon playing Dragon Age Origins I decided it would make an amazing story and decided to write it as I progressed through the game. Disclaimer: Neither the world of Fereldan and its characters nor anything related to Dragon Age Origins belongs to me. I'm just having some fun playing around with Bio-wares sandbox. Also a big thank you to my mate Jac, who has kindly stepped in as Beta
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Harrowing

The Magi tower had stood in Fereldan for hundreds of years. It stood out on an island, deliberately isolated by the Templars, in the middle of Lake Callaghan. It was tall, eerie and cold, so cold to the outside world. Few non-mage or templar ventured inside. Even fewer of those that were brought to it were allowed to venture far outside it again.

Kali had been trying to sleep for the best part of 3 hours. She had come to the tower when she was 14, when the first glimmer of magical ability had spooked her only surviving family, her father. She had been picked up and packed off by his Templar friend Roxen a day later. Normally she slept like the huge logs on the edge of the forest which she could see out of the south west windows.

But tonight, something was different. In the 5 years of her apprenticeship to date, the air had never felt like this. Groaning, she sat up and threw a spark of fire at the candle next to her bed, narrowly missing her journal. Perhaps she needed a sleeping tea. The herbs were available in one of the stores cupboards. Cullen was one of the Templars on duty tonight. He would let her she mused as she absentmindedly flicked through the pages of the book.

Kali had just made her mind up to go and get the tea when there was a knock on her dorm room. Yes, something was definitely amiss tonight. She threw on her apprentice robes over her underwear and opened the door. The high enchanter stood before her.

"It is time."

The Harrowing was the first milestone of any mage and the one thing all apprentices worked towards. It was a test . . . the test, to see if you were ready to continue on with your magical studies. It defined if you were a true mage, only mages who passed this returned to the circle and Kali was about to learn why.

Knight Commander Greagoir looked to be on edge as they approached him in the Harrowing Chamber. "You are going into the fade Mage. Know this; should you fail at your test and become possessed, we will kill you on the spot. You cannot become an abomination."

"Enough Greagoir," the First Enchanter demanded. "She is ready and will come through."

"I hope your confidence in your apprentice is correct!" spat back the Templar.

First Enchanter Irving gave Kali a half smile before turning to a table behind them and handing her a poultice. "Lithium, you will drink it and enter the fade. There you will seek out and destroy a demon."

"Yes, First Enchanter." Kali relied formally. Inside, her heart was thumping for the Fade was the realm of sleep, spirits and demons. Anything could be waiting for her!

Drinking the pure Lithium increased her senses and her mana caused her skin to start crackling. Apprentices had only ever been allowed the lithium dust and that was only when they had mastered all of the basic spells.

The first enchanter began chanting words and the last thing Kali remembered was Greagoir drawing his sword before she passed out.

"So this is the fade." Kali mumbled as she regained consciousness to find herself in a misty woodland path. All the books she had read on this realm had explained that "_The Fade and its inhabitants generally copy locations, objects, people and concepts of the real world, though in a cruel and often confusing way. In addition, these copies are nowhere near consistent, and can alter from moment to moment."_

The coldness hit her skin and she could feel it even through the Lithium in her veins. What was the most obscure was the whispering. She could hear whispering but not make it out. Again the books spoke of the Magi being able to hear spirits in this realm.

Pulling herself up, Kali set off down the path. A spirit orb appeared out of nowhere but it wasn't too taxing to defeat. She had practiced and practiced hard at mastering the arcane bolt spell. What she didn't expect was to meet a talking Mouse.

"I have been here a long time. I can't remember my name. Are you doing your harrowing? I did that once."

"You were an apprentice?" Kali asked.

"I was but I failed to concentrate and the Templar's killed my body, trapping me here."

"That's not going to happen to me!" Kali demanded.

"How did you become a mouse?" she asked.

"I needed a form easy to hide from the demons. And now I am stuck in this form," the mouse replied. "But you, you have to defeat the demon. It's your test."

"And I am going to complete it," Kali told him.

"Many have come and said that. Many have failed but we will see." Mouse replied. The creature followed her down the path until it reached a large circular area with a fork at the end leading into two paths.

Mouse told her, "This is where your demon will manifest, but not straight away."

"We should see what's further on." Kali said beginning to get curious about this place, "Maybe I can find something that will aid me in the fight."

Sure enough, a little while further down the path to the left, there was a spirit.

"I am Valour."

"I am Kali." Kali replied circling the spirit slowly.

"She is looking for help to defeat the demon," Mouse informed him.

Kali hissed quietly. She had yet to determine if this spirit was a friend or foe yet Mouse was already giving information away. No wonder he failed his harrowing she mused.

"A demon must be defeated by a weapon also of the spirit realm," Valour informed her.

"And you happen to have a staff and sword behind you," Kali responded glaring at Mouse to shut him up. She was doing the talking now.

"You are observant, human." she swore the spirit of Valour smirked at her behind his bright spirit energy mask.

"What would it take for you to let me borrow one of those?" Kali enquired.

"You would have to prove yourself worthy by fighting me," he responded simply.

"Very well, I am ready." Kali replied. There was no point wasting time. If she couldn't prove herself to him then she stood no chance with the demon.

"Very well."

Valour immediately changed colour to red and started to charge her. Kali focused hard and hit him with an arcane bolt. It was the right spell. Spirit against spirit, Valour went flying back. Mouse, next to her, darted out of the battle zone as she recharged ready for her next spell.

She rolled to the left and evaded his sword when he charged her a second time landing another bolt on his right side. Valour gave a little roar and changed direction but she was swifter than him and on her feet backing away to avoid his next volley before landing a third hit. That caused Valour to turn brilliant white again.

"You are worthy," he responded simply pulling the staff from the weapon stand and handing it to her. "Use it wisely."

Kali took it and the moment the staff hit her hands it materialised into a real staff not just a shining spirit one. She could however sense the spirit energy throbbing within it.

Bowing respectfully at the spirit she said softly, "Thank you I will."

Valour promptly disappeared.

"Well you were a lot of help," Kali laughed as Mouse skulked forward into her view once more.

"As I said, I am stuck in this form. I am too small to be any help. But perhaps . . .,"

"What?" Kali asked as she examined her new staff further.

"There is more than one demon here,"

Oh great, Kali mused. Now she had to fight two!

"Sloth is further to the west."

"Sloth?" Kali asked. Okay well, the order of strength in demons went Rage, Sloth, Hunger, Desire and then Pride. Rage demons tried to provoke and feed off your rage. If she met one of those, she had to remain calm. Sloth on the other hand was a whole other board game.

Sloth Demons could change form and tried to deceive you by giving you what you dreamt most about. Well if they could be bothered, that is. They didn't call them sloth for nothing!

"Yes, he's in the form of a bear," Mouse told her.

"And what do you want me to do? Kill him too?" Kali asked.

"No I was thinking, maybe we could reason with him. Ask him to teach me how to become a bear. Then I can help you fight your demon and when you leave I am safer," Mouse pleaded.

Kali shook her head in wonder, "But he's a demon,"

"Yes, but well, some negotiate,"

"This I have to see." she muttered, equipping the staff and starting down the path west.

Sure enough, a bereskam was lazing on the ground.

"Sloth!" she demanded as she approached him, poised ready to conjure a spell if necessary but he just yawned lazily at her.

"Sloth!" she demanded again loudly.

"Awwwwwwwwww, I am not your demon mage. Why bother me?"

Kali blinked rapidly. She had not expected that. Still, it didn't mean she trusted him.

"How did you become a bear?" Mouse scurried forward.

Sloth laughed. "I willed it so. You can do that in the fade. You became a mouse," he snorted at him.

"Can you teach him to be a bear?" demanded Kali.

Sloth sat up and fixed his gaze intently on her. "No one has ever made that request before. But I am tired."

"Hmmm, some demon you are!" Kali goaded him. "Do I have to fight you?"

"What fun is there in that?" the demon mused, "It will only anger your demon if I step in. Although, it would be fun to change the battlefield. He would not expect such a move."

"Right," Kali folded her arms looking down at him, "So what will it take to get you to help?"

"Ahhh, I do not have much fun or wit in this realm,"

Kali bit her lip not to comment on the intelligence of a demon.

"Answer 3 riddles. Get them correct and I will teach him."

"Very well." Kali accepted, not 100% sure if he would honour this or it was sloth messing with her head but what other options was there if he refused to fight her?

Sloth smirked at her, "The first riddle is: I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, and towns without people and mountains without land. What am I?"

Kali grinned. That was an easy one, "A map!"

"The second riddle is: I am rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you will use me well. What am I?"

Kali breathed out and started thinking. Absentmindedly she licked her lips and that was the moment the answer dawned. Smiling she answered, "My Tongue!"

She noticed that he wasn't smirking at her any more.

"The third and final riddle is: Often I will spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you an entire eve, but, alas, you won't remember me. What am I?"

This one took a little longer. Getting frustrated Kali found herself wondering if the fade was just a dream but then why would she dream of a demon asking her riddles? But hey, that was okay because if it was a dream she would wake up and forget about it. "Hang on," Kali said softly, "A dream! The final answer is a dream."

"I misjudged you human," Sloth replied, "You have won your challenge. I will teach him."

Kali sat down and waited, hoping this would not take long. Mouse kept assuring her that her demon was not there yet. She wondered how he could know that. Something wasn't entirely right about Mouse she decided. Something she didn't quite trust but she was now stuck with him.

Poof! Finally Mouse became a bear, "I did it! Look! Now I am big enough to be of some use to you."

"Very good, now come on," Kali said impatiently. What if she had wasted time on this and a Templar was about to hit her with a killing blow in the harrowing chamber.

"Oh right. Yes, of course," Mouse nodded. He promptly turned back into a mouse. "Element of surprise." he informed her.

Kali turned to thank Sloth, he was a demon but he had kept his end of the bargain after all but he was now snoring.

They made their way back up to the area where Mouse had informed her that the demon would manifest earlier.

She felt a pull in her blood. It was coming.

"It comes." Mouse stated.

Interesting, Kali mused. You can sense demons entering the fade. They didn't put that in the books.

A rage demon materialised in front of them. She already had her staff posed but it seemed the demon wanted a little chat first. "We meet again Mouse. Have you brought me someone promising this time?"

Kali stepped away from Mouse. Of course, "More promising eh, I wondered how you knew so much about this demon."

"I know it looks bad but I had to do what I could to survive. I do believe in you and now after you leave I will survive better."

The rage demon started laughing manically.

The pull in Kali's veins was stronger. He was charging up to hit her with something she recognised so immediately started focusing on her own spell as Mouse, as small as he was seemed to square up to the demon.

"You won't control me any more!" he yelled morphing into his bear form.

The demon was briefly fazed so Kali seized the opportunity to strike him first. Channelled through Valour's staff, her spell seemed to be intensified 10 fold.

That in itself suddenly gave her hope that she might just live through this. Focusing again, Mouse seemly was telling the truth about being on her side and in his bear form pounded on the rage demon.

It roared and flashed red beginning to charge fire. Kali kept as calm as she could and evaded the following fire ball before getting her second hit in. Mouse pounced again and the demon turned his attention to him once more.

Kali wondered if she should risk something, but her water spells were not that powerful. Which was strange as the senior mages frequently informed her that water was her element. If the demon was fighting with fire then water was her best weapon. But if the staff was amplifying her basic spirit spells, perhaps…?

She decided to risk it and fired off a winters grasp spell in the enemy's direction. The demon screamed again so she hit him with two more, pushing his form back into a wall.

The pull in her blood was changing. She bit the inside of her cheek. She was winning! He was preparing to run! "Next time I won't be so easy mage!" the demon roared before disappearing out of view.

Mouse started jumping up and down, "You did it! You did it! He won't be able to return for a while. Aren't you pleased?"

Kali observed him, she wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now but until she woke up in that harrowing chamber, she didn't trust anything.

"I don't think the test is over," she demanded.

Mouse's expression changed. The pull in her veins started once more. Kali stepped back as Mouse was now grinning manically at her and growing bigger, "You are a wise one."

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Jowan and Duncan

"You're awake," Kali heard as she dared open her eyes. Immediately her hands went to her chest. Then she relaxed, there was nothing. No killing wound. The templar's hadn't had to kill her.

"You passed Kali," the voice ran out again.

"Jowan?" Kali asked groggily.

"Yes," her friend came into view as she sat up very very slowly, "I was so worried! They came for you in the early hours and when you came back, well, you have been out for so long. But you're okay and you passed!"

Relaxing into the familiar surroundings of her dorm room, Kali finally allowed herself to smile. Her friend smiled back and jumped on the end of the bed. Kali, to her own surprise, suddenly pounced on him and hugged him.

Jowan stiffened, but allowed the hug and patted her on the back awkwardly. As they released each other he cleared his throat loudly before then asking, "So how was it? You must tell me everything."

Kali breathed out slowly. She had often wondered if her and Jowan were heading for being closer than just friends but had never had the confidence or courage to broach the subject. However, that reaction had just answered the question. There was a ping of sadness in her stomach. Swallowing she finally answered him, "I can't. You know I am not allowed to divulge anything,"

Jowan's face fell, "Of course. It's fine. I'll just keep waiting. I mean it's not like I have been here a year longer than you have is it!"

"You will get your harrowing Jowan," Kali tried to sooth him, surprised at the sudden outburst. He was normally so laid back.

"When?" he demanded.

"When you are ready,"

"They are going to make me tranquil. I know it." he replied standing up, "Listen I was supposed to tell you that Irving wants to speak to you. I have to go. And you have to pack up. You get moved up to the other floors. Congratulations, you're no longer an apprentice."

She watched in pure confusion as he spat at her and stormed off, "Fine!" Kali said out loud to herself laying back down again. She could feel tears forming. Why was he being such a jerk? He had been the first person she had met when they brought her here. They had spent the last few years going through everything together, thick as thieves. So why was he acting like this?

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, "No! No, Kali. You just faced a sloth and a rage demon. You survived your harrowing. You not going to cry!" she told herself.

"Your eyes are red Kali, are you okay?" Cullen stopped her as she walked the corridor to the first enchanter's office.

"Hmmmmmmmm," she muttered.

"Kali?" the Templar put a hand on her shoulder, she looked down at it confused.

"Oh it's nothing," she said softly looking at the guard. Cullen flushed red and pulled his hand away.

"I ... Uh, I am glad to see your harrowing went smoothly," he stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering?" she asked.

"What? I…I'm fine. I…Um… I'm just glad that you're alright. You know," he replied back just as awkwardly.

"Would you have really struck me down?" Kali asked curiously. She was beginning to wonder if Cullen liked her the way she had thought she liked Jowan. He had always been a lot nicer to her than any of the other Templars and they were not known for saying things like that to Mages.

"I would have felt terrible about it...but…but I serve the Chantry and the Maker, and I will do as commanded."

"I shouldn't distract you from your duties," Kali said quietly. She was just a Mage to him, just a friend to Jowan. She had slew demons and survived the harrowing but it didn't feel good. Jealously from her oldest friend and she was still dangerous in the eyes of the guards. "I should go," she told him, "the First Enchanter is waiting for me."

She didn't look back.

Ivring was pacing, deep in conversation with an elder man she had never seen before when she got to the door. Kali had been about to turn back and wait outside until the guest left but Ivring saw her, "Ah Kali! Come in, come in. This is Duncan,"

"Pleased to meet you Sir," she replied formally.

Duncan crossed his arms to his shoulders and bowed at her, "And you. I hear congratulations are in order."

Irving beamed, "I have been telling Duncan that you have shown promising potential form your harrowing. I am very pleased with you and you should be too."

Kali blushed. As an apprentice she hadn't received much praise.

"And promising potential is exactly what I need," Duncan said.

"No. I have already given you as many mages as I can spare. You even have Wynn old friend," Irving said firmly. At her confusion, Irving explained, "Duncan is a Grey Warden."

That peaked her interest, "Have you battled Darkspawn?" she asked.

He smiled widely at her, while the First Enchanter huffed.

"More than you can ever imagine child. And now we're in the beginnings of the next Blight," he replied.

Kali flashed back to a memory from her prior life. There had been Darkspawn attacks on her Father's village. The men fought them sporadically over her 14 years there but she had never seen one. The children always got shut up in the Chantry. One thing she did know was not everyone came back from those encounters.

"I would like to help," she stated.

"No," Irving told her firmly, "You are freshly harrowed and have far too much still to learn. You are not ready child. You have as many senior mages as I can spare. This is the end of the matter."

Duncan bowed his head at Irving but said no more.

"Kali, as is tradition when an apprentice becomes a full mage you get presented with your first staff," Irving changed the subject. He picked up one that she now noticed on his desk and presented it to her. "I am pleased to give you this. It is a milestone in any mages life. Your studies will continue and you will learn to wield magic through this."

"Thank you." Kali said accepting it and looking it over. It looked exactly like the one Valour gave her in her harrowing.

"Kali, would you kindly accompany Duncan back to the guest quarters to the east of the library? I have Greagoir coming for his daily briefing. He was quite insistent that he wished to discuss something of the upmost importance with me," Irving said tiredly, "As always my friend you are welcome to stay as long as you wish but I really cannot spare any more mages."

"I understand Irving. I should not have pushed. I thank you for your hospitality as always." Duncan replied, this time bowing to the First Enchanter.

"This way Sir," Kali said as they walked out of Irving's office, "So," she asked after a moment. "Is it really a blight?"

"We believe so. The dwarves reported increased Darkspawn activity in the deep roads five years ago. They started to come out further and further, in larger numbers and the same seems to be happening now all round Ferelden."

"Even in Highever?" Kali asked despite herself.

"You hail from there?" Duncan enquired, "Have family?"

"My father, well presuming he is still…I have not seen him in over 5 years," she said sadly. Yes, he had packed her off to the Magi tower but he was still her father and she loved him.

"Highever is under the Couslands. The Teyrn is a wise man, he even pledged his son and several men to the cause in Ostagar. He will protect Highever." Duncan told her.

"I remember the Teyrn's youngest son Aedan," Kali said wistfully. They were the same age and had attended school together. Well before she became a mage and got brought to the tower. Once she had been here awhile it was upsetting to think about home, so she had kind of put those memories in a little box.

"Aedan was very vocal about wanting to join me but…"

"The Teyrn said he was too young and inexperienced, like Irving thinks I am." Kali finished for him.

Duncan merely smiled as they arrived at the guest quarters, "I could have pressed the rite of conscription but he had already pledged his elder boy."

"The rite of conscription," Kali repeated.

"We have to use it sparingly now so not to cause political reprisal," Duncan answered, "It's been 400 years since the last blight. Many thought this one was never going to come but now it is here. I have spent the last 2 years recruiting, while King Calien gathered his forces at Ostagar. It seems the Darkspawn are of higher numbers in that area. The final battle will be forged there."

"So you leave us to return to Ostagar?" Kali asked as they arrived at the guest quarters.

"As you say,"

"I wish you luck then. May the Maker bless you and all under the King," Kali stated.

"May the Maker watch over us all," Duncan replied.

Kali left with thoughts of her father and that she now had to pack her few belongings up. She had a new room waiting up on the next floor with the harrowed mages. It would be bigger and far nicer than the apprentice quarters at least.

"Psst…"

Kali looked around confused.

"Kali?" the whisper came again.

Looking around the library area she was returning back through, she finally laid eyes on Jowan.

"Can you meet me in the herbalism classroom in half an hour? We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Love and betrayal

As Kali left the tranquil who had kindly come and moved her things to her new room, she felt nervous. It was her experience that when someone said "we need to talk" it usually wasn't good. Then some sudden hope overcame her, maybe he wanted to talk about that awkward hug earlier and apologise for his outburst. Perhaps they were about to become more than friends. But why the herbalism classroom she mused. There was of course only one way to find out.

"There you are," Jowan seemed to appear at the door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. Kali found herself flushing at his touch.

"Jowan what . .."

"Shush. Just come on," he pulled her towards the very back alcove of the room. Where some of the stores were kept. "We should be safe here."

He dropped her hand again and Kali to her surprise came face to face with a girl in Chantry robes.

"You do realise there's a priest stood right here?" she looked the women over curiously and she seemed to doing the same back.

"Not a priest, I am merely an initiative," she informed her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Jowan . . . what's going on?" demanded Kali. The other women smiled at her and put her arm in Jowan's both infuriating her and bringing the sad feeling back inside Kali. She had an inkling of what was going on and she didn't like it.

"Do you remember a few months ago, I said I had met one of the new Chantry sister recruits. Well this is Lily. And we are in love," he told her.

The words stung. She had a vague recollection of him saying something a while ago but this . . . she never expected this.

"But that . . . she's an initiative. That's forbidden," Kali finally spluttered as what he just said sunk in.

"So you can see why we wish to keep a secret," Lily chided back. The other women locked eyes with her. Kali realised she disliked this "initiative" and the look Lily was giving her back the feeling was mutual. Jowan however was oblivious and carried on talking.

"Lily's being given to the Chantry,"

Good Kali thought happily.

"She is not allowed to have relations with men. If anyone finds out ..."

Kali considered that. Yes if they found out she would definitely go away. A smile started to form in the corners of her mouth but disappeared just as quickly at his next words.

"We will both be in trouble."

"Then you should rethink this relationship," Kali found herself snapping at him.

"I won't give Lily up for anything," Jowan said firmly.

"Great, well go get married then. Have kids. Can I go now?" Kali said jealously. She couldn't help herself. The words just came out. All she wanted to do was get out of there. Her harrowing day was turning out to be the worst ever.

"I knew we shouldn't have told her," Lily stated locking eyes with her again and glaring angrily. "She won't help us."

"No no," Jowan soothed. He moved forward and took her hand again. "Kali, your my best friend. And I need you. You see that's not the only thing I have to talk to you about. I wish it was."

The words broke her gaze to Lily making her feel angry, ashamed, miserable and horrible all at the same time. "What else is going on?" she asked finally.

Jowan squeezed her hand and dropped it again. "Remember earlier when I said I thought they were going to make me tranquil?"

She nodded.

"Well they are doing,"

"No," Kali turned completely away from the other women. "You will get your harrowing. Don't be silly."

"They will take everything away from me Kali. Everything I am. My dreams, my hopes, my fears. My love for Lily. Everything," he said clearly terrified.

"Where are you getting this from?" she asked.

"I saw the bill. Jowan was top of the list. Scheduled for the end of the week," Lily told her. "Both Irving and Greagoir have signed it."

Kali looked at her again but not with anger or jealously this time. She was telling the truth. That much she knew in her heart.

"You are sure?" she asked.

The initiative nodded.

"You have to help me Kal," Jowan said nervously. "I need to escape. I need to destroy my phylactery. Without it they ..."

"Can't track you down," Kali finished the sentence. Every mage who came to the tower had blood taken from them and enchanted into a phylactery kept in the basement. If they ever went rogue it enabled the Templar's to track them. He was right it was the only way to guarantee his safety.

"Lily and I can't do this on our own. We need you. If our friendship means anything. If you care about what happens to me at all. Kal, you'll help me," he pleaded.

Kali felt her shoulders sag. She hadn't realised how tense she had been. Of course she couldn't say no to that.

"How are we going to get in the basement?" she asked finally.

"The door needs both a Chantry priest and mage to open it," Lily told her as Jowan smiled at her. "But we also need a rod of fire for the initial door lock.

Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that straight away. A rod of fire. Useful for many things including burning through locks.

"And your a full mage now, they will issue one to you. Not to an apprentice," Jowan added.

"Okay okay, I'm on it," she told him. "I'll figure out a way to get one and come find you both.

Life wasn't fair Kali mused angrily as she flicked cobwebs and spider goop off her new robes. Apparently a staff wasn't all you got when you passed your harrowing. And her new robes were a mess already. Love wasn't fair either. She had to do all this and watch the one person she now understood she cared about attempt to escape and run off with another person. But at least he would be alive, not some souless tranquil like Owain upstairs that stood between her and the rod of fire insisting on a permission slip.

The only way to get a rod of fire it seemed was with a signature from a senior mage. And the only one willing to sign for her had made a bargain, asking her to clear out an infestation of giant spiders in the caves where some other kinds of magical supplies were being kept.

"Were you able to sort it?" Senior mage Leorah asked as she returned from the caves.

Kali nodded trying to shake off some of the whispy silver cobwebs.

"Oh fantastic. I hate spiders so much. Thank you thank you. Here," she thrust a signed permission form into her hands.

"One rod of fire," Owain said in monotone handing it too her after she presented him with the slip.

"Thanks,"

She found both Jowan and Lily once again in the back alcove of the Herbalism classroom. She began to suspect they "had been safe there" plenty of times.

"Did you get it?" he asked eyes wide.

Kali nodded and held up the small bag swinging it.

"Brilliant, the Templar's change shift in 10 minutes. If we time this right we can go straight away," he added.

Kali didn't ask how he knew so much about the Templar's shift patterns, instead just followed them down to the lowest level.

In fact slipping past the Templar's proved far to easy. She suspected it was not Jowan and Lily's first go at that either.

The rod of fire got them through the first couple of doors but the one to the room with all the antiquities and Phylactery's in didn't budge despite Lily uttering the Chantry prayer she maintained would work in conjunction with magic to open it.

"It should be working," she said her voice starting to get more high pitched with panic.

"What are we going to do?" Jowan looked at Kali.

"We will have to find another way, there are other doors," Kali told him.

"Yes . . . . yes of course other doors,"

"Jowan," Kali said. A sick feeling was in the pit of her stomach. Despite the door not opening other things were not adding up. "What reason do they have to make you tranquil? I mean you study just as hard as me. You have abilities. I don't understand why you wouldn't get harrowed."

He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "There's been rumours."

"Rumours?" she asked.

"That I am a blood mage,"

"Are you?" Kali found herself asking despite of herself. That was serious. To be a blood mage was the worst thing any mage could do. And the sad truth of it was some apprentices had in the past dabbled. She never would imagine he would but then up until a couple of hours ago, she never would have imagined he would be in a forbidden relationship either.

"No. Of course not, why would you even ask me that," he seemed outraged.

" I'm sorry, I really am." She sighed loudly. "Where are these rumours coming from?" Kali asked feeling awful for doubting him.

"My guess is people have . . . they have seen me sneaking off to meet Lily and put two and two together getting it wrong,"

Kali relaxed somewhat - that made sense.

"Come on," Lily interrupted. "Lets try this door with the rod."

Kali cast the spell again and this time something strange happened. One of the statues in front of it came to life and they ended up getting into a fight.

Through the next door it seemed Irving and Greagoir had guards. And they had to take them out too. This was getting more and more dangerous. They barely made it through that fight. To Kali it was sheer dumb luck they made it at all.

"I will have to leave too," Kali said standing over three incapacitated Templar's . "We can't kill them. They will report us. I am not going to be able to stay here after that. Greagoir will kill me. Declare me rogue and kill me for helping you."

"Then you will come with us," Jowan told her.

Both Kali and Lily rolled their eyes at that idea.

"No," Kali thought about it. "I will go to Ostagar." As soon as she said the statement she knew somehow it was right. Like it was her destiny or something.

Jowan raised his eyebrows in confusion as they came to another door.

"There is a grey warden here. He's returning to Ostagar to fight a blight. If I am to lose this home too and be hunted by Templar's I might as well try do something useful," Kali decided.

"But Darkspawn is dangerous Kali,"

"Well we have to make it out of here first don't we? That's dangerous too," she retorted. It might not ever come to facing Darkspawn.

"I think this is the antiquities room," Lily cut in.

"We'll lets destroy your Phylactery too," Jowan suggested.

"We can't," she told him.

Understanding dawned on his face. Ever harrowed mages Phylactery got moved to Denerium. Hers would be already gone. She rammed the rod of fire in the door angrily. Worst harrowing day ever.

"See, see I was right. Antiquities room," Lily said excitably breaking the silence.

Sure enough this place was like a treasure trove of artefacts.

"It's through that direction. I can feel it," Jowan said.

"How?" Both Kali and Lily asked in unison.

"In my veins. I can sense it, my blood's throbbing."

"You can sense demons the same way," Kali told him. "It's different magic I guess." Different magic she wouldn't get to learn now she mused.

Lily hissed at the word demon causing Kali some inward pleasure. Of course her Chantry upbringing brought her into conflict on that subject.

"My harrowing challenge," Kali informed them looking around. Secrecy hardly mattered now did it.

"You took down a demon," Jowan asked astonished.

Kali nodded then asked. "What do you think this is? I have seen one of these before,"

"Yes in a book," Jowan agreed. "Lets try the rod of fire with it. I think it amplifies power. My Phylactery is right through there," he pointed at the wall. "I know it."

"We need to move quickly. We don't want those Templar's waking up any time soon," Lily commented.

Kali inserted the rod of fire into artefact and it began to glow.

"Get back," Jowan said grabbing Lily and moving to the side of the room. Kali followed suit to the other side. The artefact exploded shooting a bright red light at the wall which made a loud noise and crumbled leaving a hole big enough to get through to the next room.

"I guess Greagoir never expected anyone to get past his guards," Kali mused as they climbed up the stairs to where lots of Phylactery's were glowing. Maybe the Templar commanders overconfidence in his men was going to be a blessing. They might make it out of here after all.

"Here it is," Jowan said going straight to one of the bottles. He looked slightly manic for a moment before smashing the bottle on the floor. It was an expression Kali had never seen on him before. "I am free," he said happily.

"Let's get out of here then right now," Kali suggested.

"We did it. I can't believe we did it. Thank you so much Kal," Jowan said as they walked back to the entrance of the basement.

"So the rumours are true,"

All three turned round. Greagoir, Irving and two templar's including Cullen had appeared.

"An initiative conspiring with a blood mage,"

"He's not a blood mage," Kali demanded.

"Greagoir," Lily said taking a step back clearly frightened of the knight commander.

"She seems shocked but fully in control of her own mind," he continued. "And this one - newly a full mage and already flouting the rules."

"I am disappointed in you. You could have come and talked to me," Irving said pointedly.

Kali felt ashamed. "You were going to make him tranquil."

"Because he was engaging in blood magic," Greagoir roared.

"But he's not a blood . . ."

"ENOUGH," the knight commander roared. "As commander of the Templar's I sentence this blood mage to death. And this initiative who scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aaenor. I will decide on you upon discussion with the First Enchanter" he informed Kali.

"The mage's prison. No No please not there," Lily begged.

"No, No. I won't let you touch her," Jowan yelled as Cullen and the other Templar took a step forward to apprehend Lily. Out of nowhere he pulled a knife. Kali's mouth feel open as she watched in horror as he slammed it into his hand and started muttering a spell. Energy zoomed out from his hands knocking out the four men in front of them.

Kali felt weak at the knee's. Completely in shock at this betrayal she stumbled back at the wall. He had lied to her.

Before she could even process it further, Lily however erupted.

"By the maker. Blood magic. How could you?" You said that you never . ."

"I admit I dabbled," Jowan said desperately. I thought it would make me a better mage."

"Blood magic is evil Jowan. It corrupts people, changes them," she yelled at him. Kali closed her eyes. She should be angry too but she just felt numb and had no words right now.

"I am going to give it up. All magic. I just want to be with you. Come with me Lily."

Lily it seemed found exactly the right words for both of them. "I trusted you. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you. I don't know who you are now."

A tear streaked down Kali's cheek. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Not Jowan. Not the closest person to her. A blood mage.

Kali watched in horror as he walked forward and pleaded again with Lily.

"Stay away from me," she screamed.

He then turned and looked at her. She shook her head more tears sliding down her face. "Just go."

And with that last look, he ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Ostagar

Everyone in front of them was passed out. For a long while it seemed like time had just stopped. Kali and Lily just looked at each other awkwardly. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Greagoir, Irving and the other Templar's started to stir again. Kali went to Irving's side and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked sounding groggy. Kali gave him the smallest of nods. "Where's Greagoir?"

Kali didn't need to answer. The sound of metal angrily hitting more metal from his armour indicated the Knight Commander was getting to his feet again. She turned to look at him. His face was twisted with fury.

"I never imagined he was that powerful," Greagoir spat. "That he was capable of that."

"Neither did I," Kali said quietly under her breath. He glared at her but she was unsure if he had heard her or was choosing to ignore her.

"None of us expected this. Are you alright Greagoir?" Irving asked.

The Templar threw his hands up furious. "As well as can be expected, given the circumstances," he said icily. "If you had let me act sooner this would not have happened."

He was starting to turn bright red. "Now," Greagoir continued loudly. "Now we have a blood mage on the loose. And NO WAY TO TRACK HIM."

Kali flinched. She had witnessed the Templar leaders rage on occasion before but never been in the firing line.

"Yes, Jowan destroyed his Phylactery," Kali said.

He whirled round and glared at her again. She staggered back. Some form of energy was floating round her. She couldn't see anything but the feeling was heavy, making her feel hazy and tired. It was harder to concentrate.

"Greagoir. There is no need for that," Irving demanded. "Kali is not a threat."

"SHE AIDED A BLOOD MAGE," he roared.

"I didn't know," Kali yelled back trying to resist but it was pointless. It felt like she was wading through mud or something. She could feel her mana reserve but nothing was happening except she was getting tired. She gave up and staggered back again. Irving steadied her.

"Greagoir. Cease. CEASE NOW,"

There had been plenty of gossip around the tower to the volatile relationship between the First Enchanter and Knight Commander. Both were formidable and very powerful. Plenty of disagreements had gone on behind the closed doors of both leaders offices respectively.

"She didn't know," the First Enchanter defended her narrowing his eyes at the Templar. "Now cease or I will be forced to turn to my own magic. And we both know that I can break through your blocks when I need too."

Greagoir turned round and made a noise akin to a growl. As he did it Kali almost fell forward as whatever energy was surrounding her disappeared again.

"Where is the girl?" the Templar demanded to his men. Kali watched as Cullen roughly grabbed Lily and pulled her in front of Greagoir. A flash of anger went through the pit of her stomach and she flashed back to their brief awkward conversation earlier. If she had failed her harrowing he would definitely have struck her down.

"Get her to Aeomar. Get her out of my sight."

"And you," Greagoir rounded on Kali again. "You helped a blood mage escape. All our prevention measures for naught. Your antics make a mockery of this circle."

Kali swallowed hard.

"It is a rare person who risks everything for a friend in need," Duncan chose that moment to come join them.

Greagoir whirled round to look at the Grey Warden, Kali noticed that he had a little vein throbbing near his temple. She had never seen the Knight Commander this angry.

Completely unfazed Duncan continued. "Knight Commander if I may - I am not only looking for Mages to join the kings army. I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke highly of this mage and I would like her to join the warden ranks."

"Duncan," Irving said sadly. "She has assisted a Maleficar and has shown a lack of regard for our rules."

"She is just as dangerous as the blood mage," demanded Greagoir. "One can only imagine the power she is also capable of if you let her loose. She was in the process of going rogue. We should execute her." With that he drew his sword.

"Invoke the right of conscription," Kali pleaded to Duncan. "He will not be reasoned with. I did not know Jowan was a blood mage. Believe me."

"If she is as powerful as you say, she will be useful against the Darkspawn that plagues the world." Duncan continued calmly. "I will take her under my wing and bare all responsibility for any further actions. I conscript her in the name of the Wardens."

Greagoir seethed at them but it seemed he had nothing further to say. Instead he chose to yell, throw his sword down and storm off instead. Cullen dragged Lily behind him and the other Templar knight picked up his commanders weapon before following suit.

"Thank you," Kali turned to Duncan.

"Your gratitude may be premature. It is a long journey to Ostagar and you must go through an initiation."

"Yes," Irving chimed. "And the sooner you leave the better. He may yet change his mind and return. You push him Duncan within his own authority. A dangerous move. Yet you wardens always seem to get your way."

"I understand old friend but Ostagar is in need," Duncan replied. They walked to the tower door in silence.

"Kali, I had high hopes for you here. But it seems you are destined to carve out your own place in the world. Your new life awaits. Be careful child," Irving said as they parted.

The five day journey to Ostagar had been the most tiring in Kali's life. At first, after the adrenaline of facing the Knight Commanders rage and narrowly making it out of the tower with her life had worn off she had been in an almost euphoric state being away from the walls that had been her life for so long and seeing and experiencing the world outside again.

To begin with it was enough to not think about the tower, Jowan and all that had just occurred but that euphoria had worn off quickly walking miles and miles, camping each night and braving the Ferelden weather. When they weren't walking he urged her to practice her arcane and primal magic.

Duncan was a man of few words it seemed. Kali had tried several times to question him on the initiation she was now to face, deciding to put her mind to that. It was her only way forward now. He was having none of it however, merely repeating that he would explain more when the time came and laughing at her impatience.

"You are improving," Duncan said simply as he stirred the small stew pot they had set up over a fire. Kali sat on her bunk roll, had been conjuring lightening.

She nodded. "I can control it better now. Not just conjure it but send it in directions. Like I can do with fire and spirit energy. It's tiring though."

"Of course," Duncan handed her a bowl and dished up some stew. "You are using more of your mana force and that tires you out."

She took the stew, looked at it and realised it was pretty much identical to what they had eaten yesterday. Root vegetables collected on the road.

"Can my mana force be drained in other ways?" she asked. "Or blocked."

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers too?" Duncan replied in his usual cryptic manner. He smiled at her and ate a spoonful of stew.

"Greagoir. He did something to me," she told him.

The old warden nodded. "They have their own forms of power. But they tire just as Mages do."

"So they hate Mages, imprison us and treat us like we are nothing because we have magic yet they too have magic," Kali said putting the stew down.

"As you say," Duncan agreed with her. "But they are disciplined to use their magic only to stop other magic if necessary."

"They are just as dangerous as they say we are," Kali spat annoyed. "And they abuse that discipline."

"Some, but then some would say that about Mages too," Duncan said. He was of course right but that did nothing to curb her irritation at this discovery.

"Do you have an Templar wardens?" Kali asked.

"One. Well not quite. Almost a Templar,"

"How can you be almost a Templar?" she demanded.

Duncan laughed. "He was a unique recruitment. Just as you. We all have our own paths. Sometimes they just lead people together. Such is the life of wardens."

"Do you trust him? This warden Templar?" Kali asked after a while as they finished their stew in silence.

"With my life," Duncan said seriously. "He is my youngest charge. You will meet him tomorrow and you will learn to trust him too."

Kali raised her eyebrows at the suggestion but said no more.

Kali knew full well from living in the magi tower that places gave off there own energy. The circle had always felt very isolated yet powerful and intimidating. Ostagar felt similar but much darker.

Clearly it had been a place of much power back in the past but what Kali saw as they made their way into it was mainly ruins and one tower. She shivered involuntarily as they made their way up to a guard station. They recognised Duncan and allowed them admittance in.

"This was where the first Blight was fought," Duncan told her as they walked down a long bridge. "And the place where the first of the Grey Wardens formed," he added. "It is steeped in a long bloody history."

Kali nodded memories returning to her, "Constructed by the Tevinter Imperium. I remember some of the history I learned before I became an apprentice. That is the tower of Ishal yes?"

The old warden looked both surprised and impressed.

"So named after the Archon who constructed it – one of your people I believe," Duncan responded.

"At one time, there was much magic here," Kali told him. The memories were really flooding back. She shivered again. Something was uncomfortable about this place. It was almost like she could feel a shadow of something lingering. It was like she was feeling the Fade again, but it was very far away.

"And much death," Duncan added darkly. "King Cailan see's it fitting that this be the scene of the next Blight. Come," Duncan steered her down some steps that opened out in to a massive courtyard full of tents. "We must report in to him."

The Kings Tent was naturally the most ornate. As they were once again admitted, it seemed all the guards knew Duncan, another man stormed past them on his way out.

"Another squabble Sir," one of the guards said quietly, "Their second one today."

Duncan smiled gently. "It's just sport between the two of them."

The guard shook his head wearily and indicated they go into the main chamber where 4 people were peering over papers on a large table.

"Duncan," a friendly voice exclaimed. "You have returned once more. And you must be the new recruit."

A heavily and ornately armoured blond man walked towards them and hugged Duncan warmly. He then turned to her.

"Yes Sire. May I introduce her, this is Kali," Duncan bowed at the regent and then indicated in Kali's direction. "She shows much promise as a young Mage."

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks." The King informed her.

Kali flushed not expecting such a warm welcome from Royalty of all people. She suddenly remembered protocol and curtsied. "Thank you Sire."

"Ahhh such formalness, I will not have it among my soldiers. Out here I am a warrior just as you." The King insisted. "Now then, we must catch up. Our plans are moving forward, the Mages are repairing all the fractures in the Fade in the immediate area."

Kali blinked. So that's what she could sense. She had no idea that there could exist fractures in the Fade.

"The Templars are training my men in their advanced sword techniques. We have even had a few elves join the fray. City ones of course. The Dalish continue to be elusive,"

"As we feared Sire," Duncan replied.

"A minor matter. We will still be victorious with or without them," Cailans eyes sparkled in excitement. ""I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil." The King clasped his gauntleted hand down hard on Duncan's shoulder.

Excuse me sire, I have a message from Tehr Loghain," a servant informed him.

Calian laughed. "Ready for round two already. Stay there Duncan, we have more to discuss." He sauntered off with the messenger.

"The king is very confident," Kali said to Duncan quietly.

Duncan nodded also keeping his voice down. "He is young; some say naïve but I have confidence in him. The King and Loghain both."

He put his hands on her shoulders facing her directly. "Now I must discuss matters further with the King. The Grey Wardens have a tent, go find it and rest up. Have a look around and get your bearings. There are two other recruits also here, Ser Jory and Daveth. You may wish to speak with them. When you are ready seek out Alistair and we will convene back. Then we can set in motion your initiation"

Kali left him and walked around Ostagar. Her first stop was the Grey Warden tent where she was thrilled to find facilities for a bath next to it. As exciting as it was leaving the circle, being on the road for 5 days had not been fun. She relaxed, enjoying being able to get clean and wash her hair properly. Kali took her time, for who knew when she would get another one.

Reluctantly leaving the warm comfortable water, she wrapped herself in a towel and started fighting with her hair trying to comb it with her hands as she had no brush. "You will have to start wearing this up," she muttered to herself, "It's not practical . . .

One of the indoor tent flaps flew open and something collided with her. "Oh Maker sorry," was all she heard as she whirled round to find herself facing a tall brown haired man. Kali attempted to balance herself again and the realised in horror her towel was slipping. She made a mad grab to stop it and preserve her modesty.

The man in front of hers mouth fell wide open and he started to turn red. "Oh Maker." He forced his eyes up and looked from one side of the bathing area to the other panicking before finally just turning round.

"I am so sorry. Women . . . women are never in here. Normally just wardens. This . . . this is a Warden tent you see. I erm . . . I am going to go now. I can bathe later," he fumbled before disappearing from view.

For the first time in 5 days Kali burst out laughing.

She was still smiling when she was dressed again, hair braided back out of the way this time. Even the sight of several Templar's didn't seem to phase her as she grabbed something to eat from some of the Kings servants and walked towards a table. Then she recognised someone.

"Senior Mage Wynn?"

The older women looked confused for a moment then recognition appeared in her eyes. "Why are you here child?"

"It's a long story," Kali sighed.

"Sit," the older women said indicating the chair next to hers. "And do tell."

Kali put her plate down and suddenly found she wasn't that hungry anymore.

"Did Irving let you join us?" Wynn asked clearly trying to make sense for her being there and not in the Tower.

"Not exactly," she said uncomfortably looking down. "I passed my harrowing and then unwittingly aided a blood mage."

The older mage made a loud gasp in shock.

"I didn't know he was a blood mage," she looked up at the circle's elder who was studying her intently.

After a long moment she said, "I believe you child. So your punishment was to come here?"

"No. Greagoir wanted to execute me but . . . instead a Grey Warden conscripted me," Kali told her.

"So you are the new Warden recruit."

Kali nodded.

"We knew there was a Mage joining them," Wynn smiled at her ,"but no one had any idea it would be a women. It seems the camp gossip has failed on this occasion."

Kali smiled despite herself. "Did you come voluntarily?"

"They need healers as well as fighters and I hope my "creation" skills will help save the lives of those giving themselves to protect us," she answered her. "The First Enchanter put up a fight, I may be old but I can be quite persuasive when I need to be."

"I never got the chance to start learning that branch of magic," Kali said sadly thinking healing abilities would probably be useful if she was to go up against the Darkspawn.

"Never say never child. I can teach you some basics,"

Kali smiled at her and then crossed her arms and bowed respectfully at the Elder Mage. "I thank you."

"I am due back at the infirmary but come find me if you can later tonight. I brought some texts with me purely for this purpose. The King has asked me to train every Mage here in basic healing," she said as she stood up.

"And Kali, you are not the only Mage to unwittingly aid a Blood mage," she said sadly walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Alistair

Finding the other two recruits had been easy. Ser Jory, was a knight hailing from Redcliffe. He explained his wife was currently pregnant with their first child and that Duncan had drafted him seeing him win a tournament.

Daveth was a thief. He explained that he had cut Duncan's purse when he had travelled through his village on route to the Magi circle. Duncan was seemly very spritely and had caught him red handed. Then he had intervened when the guards decided it was one offence too many for the six years of criminal offences Daveth had under his belt. He effectively owed his life to the Grey Warden as his right of conscription had saved him from the gallows.

Both were inpatient to begin the initiation. Kali explained that Duncan had told her seek out Alistair and then it could begin, so both men insisted she do so at once. She left them and then realised it would probably have been useful to get a description of the other Grey warden before setting off.

Rounding one corner of the camp that just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, she heard barking. The King it seemed kept Maburi war hounds. Curious as she had never seen one, Kali found herself walking towards some Kennels and staring into the enclosures.

"Sorry about the noise miss,"

Kali jumped.

"It's okay. I'm the Kennel master. King Calian loves his dogs. Although it can get a bit smelly round here," he winked at her.

"What's wrong with that one?" Kali asked looking at one curled up miserably in the corner.

"Ahh. Well his master died and the last time the soldiers took him out against some Darkspawn he ingested too much of their blood biting them," he answered her. "You're a mage aren't you? The new Warden mage."

Kali nodded.

"You know that the Maburi war hounds were breed by Mages? They were made to be intelligent enough to understand and perform complex commands. They even did some magic on them that they imprint on their master for life," he informed her.

"Will he be okay?" Kali asked.

"I am doing everything I can to cure his sickness but I think its a loosing battle. I need some red flowers that grow in the wilds but its impossible. Only certain parties have been allowed out. One, led by Tehr Coulsands son is yet to return so now it completely off limits. If I could cure him, I am confident he would be able to imprint on another master. It is a shame," he answered her sadly.

"It is," Kali agreed.

"Are you lost?" the Kennel master asked. "The Grey Wardens encampment is that way."

Kali nodded again. "Actually I am looking for a Warden called Alistair."

"Alistair. Yes I know him. He was worried about the same dog earlier on and seemed all flustered too. I last saw him a couple of minutes back, headed towards the Magi sector. In that direction," he told her.

Sure enough Kali could see a man waiting outside a tent. As she got closer another man in mage robes came out. She had just got to them as they started to speak to each other.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked enough of the circle?" the Mage demanded.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence."

"What her reverence "desires" is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens by the King's orders I might add,"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" the younger man smirked. He looked very familiar Kali mused.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner," demanded the Mage clearly getting irritated.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message,"

"Your glibness does you no credit,"

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you . . . . the grumpy one,"

Kali grinned despite herself. The other Mage held his hands up, "Enough. I will speak with the women if I must! Get out of my way fool!" he stormed off away from them.

The man, whom Kali presumed was Alistair noticed her, grinned and said, "You know. One good thing about a Blight is how it brings people together."

"You are a very strange man," Kali retorted.

He smiled again and then joked. "Many have said that. I prefer to think of myself as charming instead."

Then the smile fell. Realisation hit Kali at the same point he recognised her.

"Wait . . . erm . . I was going to say haven't we met but . . . ." Alistair was going beet red.

"Yes briefly Alistair," Kali told him. "You walked in on me after I had had my bath earlier."

He took a deep breath trying to decide what to say next. Kali realised she was enjoying watching him look uncomfortable.

"Yes, well I am sorry about that. I left immediately but it was you who was in the wrong tent. You were in the Wardens tent you see," He looked at her Mage robes. "You should have been here. Hang on, how do you know my name?"

"Duncan sent me to fetch you," Kali told him.

Understanding dawned, "Your the new recruit from the circle of the Magi."

"I guess I was in the right tent then," Kali smirked at him.

"I guess so," Alistair said awkwardly. "Look I am sorry. I didn't know."

"That's all right. No offence taken and you saw nothing right," he flushed again at her words. She really was enjoying torturing him.

"I am not making the best impression am I?" he said mortified. "More so as you didn't exactly catch me at my finest with that Mage just then.

"Yes," Kali mused then remembered what Duncan had said last night, "And your a Templar. Fundamentally problematic us being comrades in arms don't you think seen as though I am a Mage."

"I am an Ex-Templar," Alistair corrected her quickly. "And the fact you are to possibly be a Mage Grey Warden is . . . interesting to me. It's not an issue. I don't buy into the whole "all Mages are the scourge of the Earth" attitude most Templar's have."

Kali raised her eyebrow's. That was a turn up for the books.

"Look," Alistair said softly, "Can we start over? I am Alistair, the new Grey Warden and as the Junior member of the order I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kali," she told him. It seemed he would be watching her throughout whatever test Duncan was about to throw at them. Perhaps it had not been wise to embarrass him earlier she mused. But then again it had been so much fun.

"You know it has just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is."

"You want more women in the Wardens do you?" she asked.

"Would that be so terrible?" Alistair asked. "Not that I am a drooling lecher or anything." Kali started laughing.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Alistair begged realising he was digging himself in from earlier. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So I am curious. Have you ever actually encountered Darkspawn before?"

"No I haven't," Kali answered.

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I am looking forward to encountering another. Anyhow whenever your ready, lets get back to Duncan. I'm sure he's eager to get things started."

"You found Alistair did you?" Duncan greeted them. "Good I will assume you are ready to begin preparations. Assuming of course that you are quite finished riling up Mages Alistair?"

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army," Alistair replied.

"She forced you to sass the Mage did she? We cannot afford to antagonise anyone Alistair. We don't need to give anyone any more ammunition against us."

"You're right Duncan. I apologise,"

The elder Grey Warden nodded. "Well then. Seen as though you are all here. We can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain 3 vials of Darkspawn blood. One for each recruit."

"What do we need Darkspawn blood for?" Daveth asked.

"For the joining itself. I will explain more once you have returned," Duncan told her.

"Go into the Wilds. Isn't that dangerous?" asked Ser Jory.

"You weren't recruited out of charity," Duncan told them. "All three of you are skilled and resourceful. Alistair is the most junior member of our order and will accompany you as is tradition. Do not worry. I doubt you will need to go far into the Wilds to find what you seek."

Ser Jory did not look convinced. "What's the second task?" asked Kali.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls were left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"What kind of scrolls are they?" Kali asked.

"Old treaties, if you are curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

"What if they are no longer there?" Ser Jory asked. It was clear to Kali he was getting jittery.

"It is possible the scrolls may have been destroys or even stolen, though the seals magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal."

"I don't understand . . . why leave such things in a ruin if they were so valuable?" Alistair said.

"It was assumed that someday we would return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true," Duncan said simply.

"Is this part of our joining too?" Kali queried.

"No, but the effort must be made. I have every confidence that you are up to the task."

"How will we find this archive?" Daveth asked what was now running through Kali's head.

"It will be an overgrown ruin by now, but the sealed chest should remain intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search."

"Find the archive and 3 vials of blood. Understood," Kali nodded. Ser Jory looked slightly pale. Daveth meanwhile checked his bow and quiver. He seemed itching to get going.

"Watch over your charges Alistair. Return quickly and safely," Duncan told him.

"We will," Alistair replied.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Korcuri Wilds

As soon as the guard let them step out of the western exit Kali realised how pointless having a bath was. Her fade striders squelched loudly as the terrain got muddier and muddier. Her long robes weren't making it easy to walk at all. Maker forbid if she needed to run. Mage clothing was not the most practical she decided. No wonder hardly any one got to leave the tower.

"So what did Granny give you?" Daveth asked as Kali tried to hike up the skirt of her robes and tie it higher with her belt. She dropped them again realising it was a bad job. The bottom of her robs hit the mud loudly and squelched once more.

Ser Jory actually laughed at her. It infuriated her. Who was he? She glared at him then remember the question aimed at her. Unrolling the parchment she smiled for a moment.

"So what is it?" Daveth asked again.

She read it, memorised the words then folded it up and secured the parchment in one of the inside pockets of her chest. "How to do a basic healing spell," she answered.

"You can't even do a healing spell," Daveth snorted. "What kind of Mage are you?"

"Good job we packed some Health poultices," Ser Jory chimed.

"That's enough both of you. You can't do a healing spell," Alistair pointed out. "Problem?" he asked her noticing her struggling with her clothing.

Kali didn't answer him. She spotted a shadow and movement in the bushes behind him and immediately pulled her staff and fired a flame ball in the direction. A howl followed as a wolf ran further out only for Kali to hit it again before either warrior even started in it's direction. It fried for a moment then thudded dead.

"What kind of warriors are both of you?" Kali rounded on them. "Your the tanks. Aren't you supposed to take point."

Daveth laughed heartily.

Ser Jory however marched over his pride getting the better of him. "I am a Redcliffe champion. Don't question my combat tactics. It was a wolf, a measly wolf. It would not have got through me to reach you."

"Then don't make fun," Kali started angrily, then kicked at her skirt again. The mud was just getting all over the bottom and making it heavier. She made a noise akin to a growl before squaring up to him. "Don't make fun of my lack of creation magic. I was an apprentice a week ago. Now I am stuck with you two id . . .

"Okaaaaay," Alistair cut in. "Did I mention Darkspawn is nasty. And their big and smelly. And you three are going to have to work together. Any of that kind of stuff."

"Us three are going to all have to be able to walk first," Ser Jory said snidely.

"Can I borrow that?" Kali asked Alistair.

"My sword?" he cocked his head in confusion. He looked from Kali to Ser Jory, a worried look passed over his features.

"Well unless you have a more practical sharp knife going?" she retorted. "No I am not going to attack him."

Alistair pulled a dagger from somewhere in his armour around his waist and all three men watched curiously. She hacked her skirt down to knee level handed the dagger back to Alistair and then threw the muddy material she had just cut away at Ser Jory.

"Lets all walk then," she told him starting forward. "Oh and there's more wolves coming - that direction. You might want to engage in your combat tactics." She swore for the briefest moment Alistair grinned.

They took out the wolves and continued to walk further into the Wilds with no more talk.

"Over here," someone yelled as they got to the bottom of a hill. There was a solider crawling on his belly. "Who . . . is that? . . . Grey Wardens?"

"Well he's not half as dead as he looks is he?" Alistair quipped. Kali sighed and bent down to the poor man.

"My scouting band was attacked by Darkspawn. They came out of the ground . . . Please . . . help me. I have to got to return to camp."

"Have a go at your spell," Daveth suggested seriously. No joking or winding her up this time.

Kali felt nervous. The chances she could do anything the first go at a new spell was minute. She said the words and moved her staff but only the faintest of creation energy flickered out.

Alistair meanwhile was fishing around in his back pack. Kali tried one more time but the same happened. She looked at Ser Jory just daring him to say something. Instead he just exchanged a look with Daveth.

"Here. How about we use some bandages," Alistair said producing a roll and bending down next to her.

"I can do this," she hissed.

"It's your first go at it," Alistair soothed. "It took me 2 years to master my first Templar magic."

"Just let me,"

"I would like too Kali but how's about instead, we preserve your mana for the spells your pretty good at like those fireball things and use them against the Darkspawn instead,"

Kali finally gave in, deciding she had to find Wynn later to learn this properly. She stood back and let him sort out the solider. When he stood up again, both grabbed an arm and helped the poor man to his feet.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Camp's in that direction," Kali told him as Ser Jory walked up to Alistair.

"An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by Darkspawn," he said.

"Calm down Ser Jory. We will be fine if we are careful."

"Those solider were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many Darkspawn can the fours of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests," he continued.

Kali just stared at him but said nothing. One minute he was laughing at her, then he was the proud warrior and now this. Men, Warriors, Grey Wardens. They were all strange.

"There are Darkspawn about but we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde," Alistair told him calmly.

"How do you know?" Ser Jory demanded. "I am not a coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

Kali rolled her eyes. "Look we will just fight our way out."

"I still do not relish the thought of encountering an army," he told her.

"Know this," Alistair said. "All Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn. Whatever their cunning I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I am here."

"You see Ser Knight, we might die. But we will be warned about it first," Daveth quipped.

"That is reassuring," Jory said pointedly.

"That doesn't mean I am here to make it easy, however. So lets get a move on," Alistair informed them.

The walked in the direction of some ruins and within minutes Kali got her first sight of a Darkspawn. Actually she smelled it first. Alistair was right, they were putrid.

"Darkspawn," Daveth roared and ran forward. Alistair flanked him. Three were moving in their direction and they were hideous. Disfigured faces, black eyes and sharp razor like teeth. And they were fast too. Ser Jory it seemed found his courage again and set off in the direction of one coming in from the east.

Alistair and Daveth were hacking at the first one which left the third for her to try slow down. Kali cycled between 3 spells to get a gauge of what worked best. A spirit ball didn't seem to do much, winters grasp however did freeze it still for a few moments. As the one running towards her stopped frozen in its tracks she fired off 2 more at the other targets allowing the other men to get an advantage.

The one coming towards her was moving once more. She focused, hoping fire was a good spell on these monsters. Swinging her staff she managed a large fire ball and almost cheered as it started growling and smoking. So Darkspawn burned she thought triumphantly hitting it again and then watching it fall down to the ground.

"Good job," Alistair said happily as they regrouped.

"Hey they have stuff on them," Daveth said bemused. "Who'd have thought it. Look," he bent down next to the dead Darkspawn Kali had taken down and pulled out a poultice.

Alistair grabbed it, sniffed it and smiled. He turned round and handed it to Kali. "Lithium. You keep that. Got to keep those fireballs coming,"

"And the freezy thing please," Daveth said. "You are a pretty good Mage after all," he winked at her as they walked to the other dead bodies to see if there was anything else of use.

Kali spotting something red in one of the bushes nearby. Perhaps it was the flower the kennel master had mentioned earlier. She pulled several of the stalks and secured them in her own pack.

Walking back to the men, Alistair was giving out vials. She bent down and filled hers after Jory who had used his dagger to cut the body. The blood was black and smelt even worse. As she stood up she looked sadly at her robes. Now covered in mud and blood.

"Well I guess that's our first job done," Alistair said proudly.

"Only an abandoned ruin to discover now," Kali quipped back.

"Ahh yes but which one,"

He was right. There seemed to be dishevelled bits of buildings and ruins in every direction. It took three hours and 5 more parties of Darkspawn before they finally found it. By this point Kali was beginning to get tired. Perhaps it was time to drink the Lithium potion.

"This looks like the place," Alistair said as they found what looked like it had been an old courtyard. "Here's a Warden seal even." He pointed at the stone floor.

All three helped him move rubble to find a dusty chest. Kali bent down to open it. It was empty.

"Well well. What have we here?" a female voice rang out. Everyone turned round to see a dark haired women. Daveth mouth dropped as she circled closer. Kali looked on in shock. What she was wearing was very revealing.

"Are you a vulture I wonder" she asked. "A scavenger poking amidst a corpse of which the bones have long since been cleaned? Or merely an intruder come into these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey." She moved closer. Kali took in her eyes. They had a tinge of red in them. She had magic and she potentially had blood magic. "What say you?" demanded the women glaring at them. "Scavenger or intruder?"

"We are neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower," Kali told her.

"Tis a tower no longer. The wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." She walked right past them to the other end of the broken up floor. "I have watched your progress for some time. "Where do they go," I wondered, "why are they here? And now you disturb ashes that none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her. She looks chasind, and that means others may be nearby," Alistair said.

"Oh you fear Barbarians will swoop down upon you?" she asked.

"Yes," Alistair stated flatly. "Swooping is bad."

"She's a witch of the wilds she is. She will turn us into toads," Daveth said nervously.

"Witch of the wilds. Such idol fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She addressed Kali.

"You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Kali felt Alistair and Ser Jory's eyes on her. "I am Kali," she said boldly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan," she told her. "Shall I guess your purpose?" she continued. "You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer. You stole them didn't you?" Alistair accused her. "You're some kind of . . . . sneaky . . witch thief."

"How very eloquent," Morrigan retorted back. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them," Alistair informed her.

"I will not for Twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here if you wish, I am not threatened."

Kali shook her head at the interaction between the women and Alistair and stepped forward. They could be here all day if he carried on with comments like sneaky witch thief. "Then who removed them?" she asked directly.

"Twas my mother infact."

Alistair opened his mouth to say something but Kali shot him a look. "Can you take us too her?" she asked before he said anything else.

"There is a sensible request. I like you," Morrigan informed her.

"I'd be careful," Alistair told her. "First its " I like you" and then its Zap frog time."

Kali rolled her eyes and Daveth added. "She will put us all in a pot she will. Just you watch."

"If the pots warmer than this forest it will be a nice change," Ser Jory piped up.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you."

"What are you doing?" Alistair whispered as Morrigan set off.

"Getting your treaties back," Kali said. "She isn't really going to turn you into a frog you know. I'm a mage and I can't do that."

He bit his lip and pondered it for a moment. Then nodded and they set off after her.

"Mother," Morrigan said leading them to a small shack in the middle of nowhere. Stood in front of the door was an old grey women wearing a leather dress.

"I bring before you Four Grey Wardens who . . ."

"I see them girl, Mmm as much to be expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked.

"You are required to do nothing. Least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide . . . either way one's a fool."

"She's a witch I tell you," Daveth started again. "We shouldn't be talking to her."

"Quiet Daveth," Jory told him. "If she's really a witch do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant in the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

The women stepped forward and looked over Kali. "And what of you. Does your women's mind give you a different view point? Or do you believe as these boys do?" she asked her.

"I'm not sure what to believe," she said after a moment. Perhaps they were apostates. Certainly she suspected Morrigan was a blood mage. But this women spoke in tongues. Deliberate to confuse them or was she herself confused, Kali wondered.

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware . . . or is it oblivious? I can never remember. So much about you is uncertain. Yet I believe. Do I? Why? It seems I do,"

Alistair looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "So this is the dreaded witch of the wilds?"

"Witch of the wilds. Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales though she would never admit it. Oh how she dances under the moon," the women said then started laughing.

"They did not come to listen to your wilds tales mother," Morrigan said pointedly.

"True, they came for their precious treaties yes? And before you start barking," she told them turning around and walking to the door of the shack reaching in, "the seal wore off long ago." She pulled out some parchments and walked back. "I have protected these."

"You . . . oh. You protected them?" Alistair asked.

"And why now?" she demanded. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blights threat is greater than they realise."

"Thank you for returning them," Kali said politely.

"Such manners. Always in the last place you look. Like stockings," It seemed she was going crazier once more. The lady laughed again. "Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for!"

"Time for you to go, then" Morrigan chirped.

Her mother looked at her. "Do not be ridiculous girl. These are your guests."

Morrigan looked less than impressed. "Oh very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Joining

They met few Darkspawn returning to camp. Morrigan left them as soon as she could, clearly not happy at being ordered by her mother to escort them back. The other women had barely said a word. In fact no one had. Ser Jory looked fed up, Daveth tired and Alistair kept shooting Morrigan a look as if he was conflicted about something one moment and then terrified she would in fact turn him into a frog.

"The Grey Wardens are back," one of the guards greeted them looking them up and down. All four were sodden in mud, sweat and blood. "Looks like you have some war stories to tell."

"Oh yeah. Darkspawn and adventures with Apostates. Us wardens have such a glamorous time," Alistair quipped.

"You are telling me," the guard muttered looking Kali over now. Kali flushed and fiddled with her robes flicking a speck of mud off. She had never felt so exhausted or least glamorous in her life. She had never been this dirty. And she had a bruise forming on her face from one of the Darkspawn managing to come up behind her and get a hit in.

"Do you know where Duncan is?" Alistair asked.

"He's in the king and then he said he had business with the mages," the guard answered.

"In that case," Alistair said, "I think we have time to . . . " he looked at Kali also. "Fresh up, clean armour . . ."

"Get something to eat," Daveth said hopefully.

Alistair nodded attempting to dislodge some of the congealed Darkspawn blood that had found its way into his hair.

"The Kings put a good feed on tonight," the guard informed him. "There was some roast meat and cheese I . . ."

"Cheese, excellent," Alistair certainly seemed to perk up suddenly. "Come on then."

He led them back to the Grey Warden tent. Ser Jory and Daveth immediately decided filling their bellies was their priority and left them.

Both Alistair and Kali shifted awkwardly looking in the direction of the wash tent. Then both of them looked at each other and cracked out laughing.

"You go first," he said chivalrously. "I promise no repeat of earlier."

She nodded and walked forward. Inside she had just managed to pull her braid apart. Her hair seemingly was as colourful as the other Grey wardens right now. Then it hit her. She had nothing else to wear.

Tip toeing back out, Alistair had removed his chest plate and was sat on one of the beds attempting to dislodge some of the crap that had got all over it.

"Ah hem," Kali said nervously.

He looked up at her confused.

She took a deep breath. "I . . . erm . . .you see I don't have any other clothes than my . . . . "

"Smalls?" Alistair asked a smile creeping on his face as he clicked where she was going.

Kali felt her cheeks going red and was starting to feel hotter. "Quite . . . Duncan didn't want to . . . dally about . . and the Circle wouldn't let me . . . . " she added sadly flapping around for the right words . . . "

"Sounds like him, charging forward not thinking about the practical bits" the ex Templar nodded still smiling as he laid his chest plate down on the bed. He was definitely enjoying this far to much Kali decided. Just like she had earlier.

"You know what, I'll go find Wynn . . . " She said quickly turning and making to leave.

He laughed at her and she felt his hand grab her elbow. "You can't Kali. The Mages are going to be doing the preparations. Wynn is most likely in with the King and Duncan as we speak. Look," he steered her back inside and walked over to a large backpack near the bunk he had been sat on. "Why don't you borrow one of my tunics?"

"I know it will be a little on the big side but we can wash and dry them," he indicated her horrific robes, "and besides I am in enough trouble with Duncan already sassing that mage earlier. I can't let you run around camp in just your smalls can I?" He fished out a green and blue tunic and handed it too her.

"Thank you," she said pulling it towards her and turning back to the bath tent again.

When she returned Alistair had disappeared, his armour laid out on the floor. He was right, his shirt was far too big for her reaching below her knees. Okay it wasn't brilliant but at least she was clean, warm and dry now.

She had attempted to get some of the muck out in her robes in the remaining bath water and slung them over the back of a chair at the far end of the tent to dry out before leaving clutching her staff and small backpack.

Her stomach grumbled but she ignored it intent on going somewhere else first.

"You found the flower," the Kennel master said happily. "I can made the remedy."

The dog from earlier looked over at her. Kali smiled at it.

"You know love," the Kennel Master said producing a pestle and mortar. "I have a spare belt. Erm . . . not that I am saying that's not an . . . interesting look for you it's just . . ."

"I'm a walking tent," Kali finished for him. "It's just temporary. I didn't have any other clothes."

The man nodded putting down the herbs he was grinding and disappearing in one of the Kennel huts. The injured dog wandered over and sniffed her.

"Hey," she said softly to it. "See that," she indicated the flowers. "It might be able to help you." The dog licked her. "I'll take that as a thank you then," she smiled and patted his head.

"Here you go," the Kennel master returned. "I put a few more holes in it, you know. You are a lot smaller than most of the folk we get round here. Ahh Boreos. You moved. That's a good sign," he smiled at the hound as Kali put the belt round her and clinched the tunic in at her waist.

"You know once he's on the mend we could look at imprinting him on you if you like. You are not always successful imprinting them a second time but I have a good feeling about you." He held up the flower. "Almost like it was destined you know."

"We'll see," Kali nodded. "Thank you for the belt."

She had planned on getting some dinner next and then seeking out Wynn. As the Maker would have it the Senior Enchantress found her.

"Oh child look at you," she tutted. "I mean I am glad you have returned safely to us but look at you. Honestly Duncan and his . . . ways." She sighed loudly before placing her hands one either side of her face.

Kali yelped as the tender area from that Dark spawns surprise attack throbbed angrily. Then she felt a cool sensation pass through her face where the older mage was touching her. Around her misty creation energy floated. "Just relax child," she said. The bruising in her cheek started to feel better.

"There, that's better," Wynn said softly pulling her hands away.

"You have to teach me," Kali said fast.

"There's barely any time," the older women fretted. "Your Duncan wants us assembled to prepare for your ritual."

"Senior Enchanter Wynn," Kali said formally. "Please help me. I need to learn how to do that. I tried in the Wilds with the parchment you gave me and I could only create a wisp."

The old mage nodded. "You are right. Who knows what that old Grey Warden has prepared for you in this ritual. Let him have all the other mages. The King ordered me to teach you all first. Come on let's find somewhere quiet."

"There she is," Daveth said loudly as the men returned to the Grey Warden tent. "And Granny too."

"Be respectful," Kali heard Alistair before seeing him. "Wynn is a Senior Enchanter. Did Duncan send you?" he asked as he walked in a steaming bowl in his hand.

"No, I was . . . "

"Just healing my face," Kali cut in. She didn't want the other two recruits ribbing her again. "Thank you Wynn."

Ser Jory bowed at the elder mage. "Kind lady would have a look at something for me?" Wynn nodded and went over to him.

"Here," Alistair handed her the bowl. "None of us saw you in the galley."

"And you can't do a joining on an empty stomach," Daveth quipped.

"Is that . . cheese?" Kali sniffed the bowl. "In stew?"

"Cheese goes with everything," Alistair said simply.

Kali cocked an eyebrow not convinced but was grateful when he fished a spoon out his pocket and handed it too her. She took a bite. Then her stomach growled ravenous. She quickly ate a few more.

"And what of you Alistair?" Wynn asked. "Do you need healing?"

"No I'm fine. I will heal up the natural way," he answered.

"But the joining ritual?" the elder mage asked as Kali braved another spoonful. It was starting to taste just odd now.

"I will only be observing, not participating,"

"So come on you can tell us something right?" Daveth pried.

Kali looked at him hopefully.

"I . . . ahem. I can't do that," Alistair replied.

"It's going to be uncomfortable isn't it?" Ser Jory asked.

Alistair didn't answer but the look on his face said it all.

Kali ate another spoonful and decided that he was definitely wrong. Cheese didn't go with everything. She swallowed and placed the bowl down with a clink leaving the remainder.

"We should go find Duncan," Alistair informed them all.

"Yes I should go too," Wynn nodded. She walked back to Kali and took her hand. "Make the maker watch over you child. Good luck."

"So you have returned from the Wilds," Duncan greeted them as they joined him round a fire in the centre of the camp. "Have you been successful?"

"We have," Kali answered him.

"Good. I've had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you have retrieved, we can begin the joining immediately."

"Maybe we should tell you about Morrigan and her mother first," Kali said. The first pang of nerves was starting in her stomach as this joining ritual was rapidly getting closer.

"There was a woman at the ruin and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very ... odd," Alistair informed him.

"Were they Wilder folk?" asked Duncan

"I don't think so," Alistair replied. "They might be apostate mages hiding from the Chantry."

"I know you were once a Templar Alistair but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls, let us focus on the joining,"

Alistair nodded.

"I am ready," Kali said suddenly.

"Excellent, you will need that courage to face what comes next,"

"Courage?" Daveth asked. "How much danger are we in?"

"I will not lie, we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later," the older Warden said returning to his usual cryptic manner.

Ser Jory was looking nervous once again. Daveth puffed out his cheeks mulling over Duncan's words. To Kali though there was nothing more. She had no other home to return too.

"I've come this far," she said. "I want to see it through."

Ser Jory nodded. "I agree. Let's have it done."

"Then let us begin. Alistair we take them to the old temple," Duncan commanded.

The senior wardens set off leaving Kali and the other two following.

They kept their voices low. "The more I hear about this joining, the less I like it," Ser Jory stated.

"Are you blabbering again?" Daveth asked.

"No. The thing is, why all these dam tasks?" the Knight asked. "Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe its tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you," the other man said.

"Calm down," Kali told them both. "There's nothing we can do now."

"I only know that my wife is in Highever,"

The mention of her hometown struck Kali in the stomach.

"with a child on the way," Ser Jory continued. "If they had warned me . . . . it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they had warned you?" Maybe that's why they don't," Daveth reasoned. "The Wardens do what they must right?"

"Including sacrificing us?" Ser Jory hissed.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the blight," Daveth stated firmly.

"You make a good point," Kali nodded.

"You saw those Darkspawn Ser Knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?" Daveth asked.

"I have just never faced a foe that I could not engage with my blade," Ser Jory answered.

Kali realised they had stopped. Alistair was looking at them but his face was unreadable. They were in a round courtyard with one stone table in the middle. On it a large goblet.

"At last we come to the joining," Duncan stated. Neither Warden gave no indication they had over heard them but Kali imagined they had heard some of it.

"The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight," Duncan explained. "when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint,"

Kali's stomach did a somersault. She felt ill at the thought of what he had just said.

Ser Jory clearly felt the same as he nervously asked, "We're . . .going to drink the blood of those . . . those creatures?"

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory," Duncan answered.

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint," Alistair explained. "We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the arch demon."

"Those who survive?" Kali asked.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive," Duncan told them. "And those that do are forever changed. This is why the joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the joining and these words have been said since the first. Alistair if you would."

The blond nodded then looked down. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Duncan picked up the large goblet that was on the stone table. "Daveth come forward." He handed it too the thief and they all watched as he took a drink.

The other recruit started shaking violently then bent down to his knees. He started screaming and clutching his throat. Kali took a step closer to Alistair. This was horrible to watch.

"Maker's breath," Ser Jory said loudly as their comrade continued to gasp now for breath.

"I am sorry Daveth," Duncan said sadly as the life left Daveth's body. "Step forward Ser Jory."

The knight unsheafed his sword stepping back. "But . . but I have a wife. A child. Had I known . . "

"There is no turning back," Duncan informed him.

"No," Ser Jory started waving the sword. "You ask too much. There is no glory in this."

Kali swallowed hard as Duncan placed down the goblet and pulled his own sword. She watched in horror as Duncan and the knight grappled. He was no match for the older warden, who plunged his weapon into Ser Jorys stomach. Duncan caught the man. "I am sorry."

Pulling his sword back, blood spurting all over as Ser Jory's body fell to his feet he turned and looked at Kali. "But the joining is not yet complete."

Kali nodded sadly. She was terrified. Beside her Alistair shifted uncomfortably. His blue eyes reached her and she nodded taking the goblet Duncan was now offering. He was right, there was no way back.

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good," Duncan told her. So Kali drank. It burned her throat. It felt like liquid fire was running around inside her. Her eyes were fuzzy and there was noises. Similar to what she had heard in the Fade but she could not understand it. It took every bit of strength she had not to fall over, instead she raised her hand to her head touching her brow.

Her head swung back and in her minds eye suddenly she had a horrific vision. A dragon stood before her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Gearing up for war

"Kali," she heard a voice say softly.

Her head was pounding and a bright light was trying to filter through her eye lids. Kali threw her arms out and her body lurched forward. She felt the tell tale signs of beginning to fall but something stopped her.

"Easy,"

"Is she returning to us again," another voice ran out,

She felt her body be rolled back as she continued to fight the light. Her attention went to underneath her. It was soft and warm.

Groggily she slowly opened her eyes, the light stinging. It took a little while to realise that a concerned Alistair and Duncan were leaning over her.

"Kali?" Alistair said again.

"How long was I out?" she asked her mouth dry. Looking round she tried to get her bearings. They were once more in the Grey Warden tent. One of them must have carried her back as she was on one of the bunks.

"A few hours," Duncan told her as Alistair helped her sit up. "It is finished. You are now one of us. Welcome."

"Two more deaths," Alistair said sadly handing her a goblet. She looked at it for a moment, realised it was water and drank. "In my joining only one of us died, but it was horrible . . . I am glad at least one of you made it through."

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked.

"I can't believe you killed Ser Jory," Kali blurted out remembering. She thrust the goblet back at Alistair, who took it and immediately refilled the water. Now she was awake fully the thirst was worse than the headache.

"Jory was warned that there was no turning back, as were you all," Duncan lectured. "When he went for his blade however, he left me no choice. It brought me no pleasure to end his life. The Blight demands sacrifices from us all. Thankfully you stand here as proof they were not all made in vain."

Kali went quiet. He was right and she couldn't say a word against that. Every day she had badgered him on the journey to the fort he had told her unequivocally that there would be no going back. Infact it was the only thing he had said about the ritual.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked suddenly as he handed the drink back to her. "I had terrible dreams after my joining." He looked a little pale.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the Darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in months to come," Duncan told them both.

"Before I forget," Alistair said as Kali gulped down the second goblet. "There is one last part to your joining." She froze, surely there couldn't be more. Not after that experience.

"We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us . . . of those who didn't make it this far."

The blond handed her a necklace. Kali looked at it and ran her thumb over the smooth surface. A tiny insignia of a griffin was carved out and had been cast in some sort of metal. Within the locket specs of black, Darkspawn blood. "Thank you," she said softly. It was quite a sweet gesture. Almost like she carried Daveth and Ser Jory with her now.

"Take some time," Duncan told her. "When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King."

"What kind of meeting?" Kali asked. Then cleared her throat which still felt dry. She smiled briefly as Alistair once again refilled the goblet. He must have been thirsty when he came too after his joining she reasoned.

"The King is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am not sure why he has requested your presence. The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend once you are able too," Duncan nodded at Alistair. "Both of you."

The elder Grey Warden left the tent and Kali looked at Alistair who was not looking happy.

"What's that face about?" she asked him.

"Oh erm . . . nothing. Do you want some more of this?" he lifted the water jug. "I think I drank about 2 jugs full when I came round."

Kali looked at him for a moment. She knew he had just deliberately changed the subject but still felt a little wobbly so decided not to press him further. Perhaps he just didn't like being summoned by his peers she mused. Kali however was used to it. Senior Mages and the First Enchanter did it all the time back at the Circle. It was the way it was.

She nodded and held the goblet out once more. She almost spat the water back out again when something hit her. "Oh Maker."

"What?" Alistair looked concerned and said quickly.

"I can't go before the King in . . . in this," she looked down at the tunic.

"That's a perfectly good tunic I'll have you know," Alistair informed her grinning.

"Right," Kali said feeling her cheeks warm. "Yes it is . . . . perfectly fine for wandering around by oneself but . . . a strategy meeting . . . there will be . . . people. Important people . . ."

"An overconfident, overzealous king and a ton of boring other people who all think they are right you mean," he finished.

She threw her arms out in frustration. "If only my robes were suitable again. I bet they are nowhere near dry."

"Ah yes about that," Alistair stood up and walked behind her. "You do realise things don't really dry out well on the back of a chair?"

"Well in the tower we could just shoot heat at things," Kali snapped at him. She had planned to come back and sort them after eating but had ended up learning how to heal instead.

"I am familiar with that concept now yes," Alistair nodded then handed her the robes folded up.

He smiled. "Wynn came by to check on you. I was going to move your robes outside and hang them by the fire but she did the whole fire/heat primal magic thing instead, so here."

"Who fixed them up?" Kali asked in amazement standing up and pulling them in front of her. When she had used the dagger earlier, she had ended up with a frayed mess. Okay a shorter not having to be dragged around in the mud frayed mess but a frayed mess none the less.

Alistair was almost at the exit. "Well I had to pass the time while we waited for you to come round. I'm a dab hand with a needle and thread."

"No," she cocked her head regarding him. "No. . . . "

He just grinned at her.

"It was Wynn wasn't it?" Kali reasoned. No way could he sew. Not with those giant warrior hands.

Alistair just raised his eyebrows up and down a couple of times and left.

Ostagar was much colder now and Kali was glad to have her robes back as she wondered down the stairs Duncan had indicated. She saw the older Grey Warden next to the King in front of a stone table who seemed to be saying something quite animatedly to a dark haired armoured man on his other side.

Next she spotted Alistair; he was leant against a tree a little away from the table and group, looking bored out of his skull. She walked down intent on slipping in quietly but Wynn put a stop to that.

"Child you are awake,"

Everybody's eyes were suddenly on her.

"Ahh your newest prodigy, she returns," the King stated walking out and grabbing her hand. Calian dragged her behind him so that she was stood next to the dark haired man. She recognised him from earlier, the man who had stormed out of the Kings tent.

"Congratulations on passing you're . . ." he looked at Duncan who shook his head. The ritual was secret even from the king it seemed.

"Congratulations on becoming a Grey Warden," Calian amended.

Kali curtsied. "Thank you my liege."

"I said no formalities. Now Kali," he surprised her remembering her name from meeting her ever so briefly earlier. "This is Teyrn Loghain. You know the Mages. Ser Henry representing the Templar's, Revered Mother Hannah from the Chantry, Duncan and of course Alistair . . . Alistair where are you?"

Everyone's eyes were now on Alistair. "Stop skulking and join us Brother," Calian muttered. Loghain seemed to tut. Alistair still didn't look happy but stepped towards the table.

"Now, where were we?" muttered the King. "Ah yes. Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

Loghain looked positively aghast. "You risk to much Calian! The Darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all," the King retorted.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves," Loghain informed him. "

"It is not a "fool notion." Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past . . . and you will remember who is King," Calian laid down the law.

Kali raised her eyebrows. The guard from earlier was right. These two did like to argue.

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century," Loghain spat back.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice then, won't they? Duncan are your men ready for battle?" Calian turned to the Elder Grey Warden.

"They are your Majesty,"

"Good. We need every Grey Warden now more than ever," he nodded back.

Loghain rounded on him again. "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing Calian. We must attend to reality."

"Fine," he shrugged back leaning over a big map on the stone table. "Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the Darkspawn into charging our lines and then . . . ?"

Loghain bent down over the map also. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signalling my men to charge from cover."

"To flank the Darkspawn. I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins yes? Who will light the beacon?" Calian asked.

"I have a few men stationed there," Loghain told him. "It is not a dangerous task but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best," Calian replied simply. "Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done."

Kali and Alistair exchanged a look. It seemed they were not to go into battle after all. When he ventured nothing, Kali nodded and informed the King, "We will do our best."

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much," Loghain stated. "Is that truly wise?"

The King looked to be getting to the end of his patience. "Enough of your conspiracy theories Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they are from."

"Your Majesty," Duncan intervened. "You should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing."

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds," Loghain said loudly.

"Isn't that what your men are here for Duncan?" the King quipped.

"I . . . yes your Majesty."

"Your Majesty," one of the male Mages addressed him. "The tower and the beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi . . ."

"We will not trust any lives to your spells Mage," Revered Mother Hannah stated forcefully. "Save them for the Darkspawn."

Kali noticed Alistair shake his head, close his eyes and retreat back to the tree he had been leaning on. She had always known the Chantry and her kind had been at each others throats but never witnessed a Chantry Mother quite so forceful.

"Enough," Loghain pulled back order. "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil."

"Yes Calian," Loghain turned away from them. "A glorious moment for us all."

As all groups dispersed Duncan led them back to their tent. Outside by the fire he informed then. "Right. You both know the plan. Ensure the beacon is lit."

"I'm not happy. This isn't right us not being in the battle," Alistair said flatly.

"You didn't venture a word at the meeting," Kali said looking at him curiously. In the entire time they were out in the Wilds he had been forthcoming with strategy and his thoughts. "You could have said something to the King if you were that unhappy."

"Look . . . Calian and me . . . the thing is . . . it's" he started to mutter.

"Complicated," Duncan finished. "And now is not the time to get into your history. This is the Kings personal request Alistair."

"I understand. He needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch to ensure they know to charge," the other man said sarcastically folding his arms over his chest.

Duncan merely fixed him a look. As both men said no more but neither seemed to break the stare, Kali wondered what possibly history Alistair could have with the King. He had trained as a Templar for years and it was wide knowledge that Calian rarely visited Templar or Chantry compounds. Even she who had been shut up in the Circle knew that much.

They were still just staring at each other and it was starting to get awkward so Kali broke the silence. "I am ready to go."

Alistair sighed, his shoulders hunched and he turned away letting Duncan win the stare off. "Yes, so am I."

Duncan nodded. Suddenly both men were all business again and it was if the past minute of so had not happened. "You need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you will overlook the entire valley."

"When do we light the beacon?" Kali asked.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for," Duncan stated.

"Can we join the battle afterwards?" she asked hopefully.

"Stay with the Teryn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed we will send word." the Elder man ordered.

"And what is the Archdemon appears?" Kali asked. She wasn't sure she truly wanted to know the answer.

"We soil our drawers that's what," Alistair joked. He still looked pissed off but she figured he must be less pissed off if he was returned to cracking funnies.

Duncan looked pensive. "If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you."

"We know what we have to do," Kali nodded getting the words in before any more arguments from Alistair. Yes it was sad they were not getting to be in the thick of any action but they had a job to do.

"Then I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

Kali nodded. Alistair seemed to let all his anger go as he stepped forward and said seriously, "Duncan, may the Maker watch over you." He clasped his arm out.

Duncan threw his in the other mans. "May he watch over us all."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Tower of Ishal

As the eve became upon them the weather turned. Surrounded by rain and darkness, Kali was glad of Alistair's tunic which she was wearing under her robes. They saw the archers start shooting volleys. Mages were imbuing them with flames and all other kinds of elements from the walls as they starting running to the tower.

"Come on, we need to cross the bridge," Alistair told her. It was easier said than done. They started moving past the Kings men and their catapults but it seemed that the Darkspawn were returning fire. A large projectile narrowly missed Kali but the force of it knocked her off her feet.

She didn't have chance to react though as the Alistair pulled her up and pushed her forward just as quickly. "Darkspawn are organised," she asked trying to keep her breath at a pace suitable for the speed they were going.

"Some," Alistair answered. "Most are fairly stupid and more animalistic than anything but the Horde. That's something else," he grabbed her and pulled both of them down to duck as another volley of projectiles flew past the bridge.

In the 30 seconds Alistair let them have before he deemed it safe to move again Kali got her breath back and wondered how he made this look so easy. He didn't seem out of breath and was carrying about 3 times more weight in his armour than her robes.

"Go," Alistair's voice brought her mind back into the fray and they said no more finally clearing the bridge. Kali chanced a quick look in the distance of the fortress and it was frightening. She never imagined so many Darkspawn.

Catching up with Alistair again they got to the first ramp into the Tower area to be met but two men running the opposite way. "You . . you're Grey Wardens aren't you? The Tower . . its been taken."

"What are you talking about man?" Alistair seemed to morph into a solider. "Taken how?"

"The Darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They are everywhere! Most of our men are dead now,"

"Then we have to get to that beacon and get it lit," Alistair said firmly.

Loghains guards nodded miserably.

"Guess we get some action after all," Kali said nudging Alistair. He flashed the briefest of smiles then ordered the two men to flank them as he and Kali went in first running to the Tower compound.

"Darkspawn," Alistair yelled. Kali felt a lurch in her blood. Five or six of them were coming from all directions. The closer they got the more intense the feeling in her veins. Grey Wardens could definitely sense the monsters.

Kali hung back as the warriors charged them. She laid down cover fire, hitting targets repeatable with Winters grasp allowing Alistair and the other two to hack them down with their swords.

As Alistair took care of the last one Kali ravaged as many bodies as she could remembering they had objects. Any politices would be useful. Especially as, even though she could do a basic healing spell she needed time and practice to use it effectively.

She could see Alistair had a gash of blood coming through his gauntlets so tossed him a health poultice, stashing the rest inside the pockets in her robes.

"You know," Alistair said as he threw the down the bottle after downing the potion. "I think you and me will make a good team."

"They have barricaded the door," one of Loghains guards informed them.

Alistair looked round for something they could ram it with but Kali stepped in, "This ones mine." Fire she could do far better than any other spell.

Stepping forward Kali placed her staff directly in front of her and concentrated on amassing Lithium energy. The men watched on in wonder as a fire ball started to materialise. Kali concentrated harder and harder, used what she had learnt in the circle and the magnifying power of her staff to make it bigger and bigger.

"Stand back," she told them loudly as she willed her creation to start swirling. Finally thinking it was powerful enough she swing her staff back behind her, then forward again sending it directly at the door. It blasted completely off it's hinges.

"Smoking," Alistair said impressed. She staggered forward, just managing to get her footing before falling over.

"Erm perhaps not a spell to keep repeating though," the blond added watching her.

"It get's easier. The more you cast," she told him. "Your power increases and you tire yourself out less."

"But for now," he said and tossed her a poultice and it was just what she needed to recover. Lithium, she grinned at him. Yes they were going to make a good team.

When they got into the ground floor, the Darkspawn had set fire to everything they could. Taking them out and avoiding getting burnt was not fun.

"There's five floors," one of the guards informed them. "I bet they have surprises for us on all of them."

"Makers breath," Alistair muttered as they made their way to the first set of stairs. "What are these Darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of horde? There was not supposed to be any resistance here."

"And you were complaining we wouldn't get to fight," Kali told him.

He nodded. "Point taken. Right we need to stay focused. Kill first, ask questions later. And we need to hurry. We have to get to the top to ensure the signal is lit in time. Without it Loghains men won't break their cover."

The next floor, the first room looked empty which was unnerving. But the taint was telling her they were close. Identical doors reared off to both the right and left as they made their way down the long hall. Perfect for a double ambush.

Alistair signalled for her to stay out of sight, so she could continue laying down cover fire and both him and one of the guards kicked the doors open at the same time. Four Darkspawn flew out of each room. The men started hacking away at them. Kali heard a noise though. Two more were running up the hallway now meaning she had to break cover so they didn't get to Alistair and the other two.

"Burn," she yelled running to intercept. A stream of fire flew out her staff and she made sure she waved it back and forth at both of them. This was new, she mused. She had only done fire balls before but whatever she had just conjured was far more practical close up.

One went down but the other stopped and snarled. Around her she could hear the clink of metal upon metal. Two of the men were still in her field of vision. The remaining Darkspawn dusted down it's singed rags then let out a loud growl starting to run at her again.

It raised its sword and Kali started to concentrate on summoning fire again but the speed it was coming she wasn't going to have chance to complete the spell. Panic gripped her for a moment as she realised that all that left to do was to try fend it off using brute force from the staff. And brute force was not her fortey.

She didn't anticipate just how strong it was up close and how weak her close combat skills were. The monster had a small shield also she noticed, which it used to crack down on Kali's metal staff. The force of it caused her to stagger back and end up on her knees. Groggily she looked up again.

It was raising the heavy sword behind its head ready to take a swing at her she realised her heart pounding. Kali thought quickly and made to pull her staff back to use it to hopefully knock him off his feet before he got the leverage to get that swing in, but then a large broadsword swung out in front of her making that move unnecessary.

Alistair charged forward positioning himself in front of her. "Time to die," he roared at it clashing his sword against its and pushing it back. Then quicker than Kali could imagine both he and the Darkspawn were almost dancing around each other clashing swords. Finally Alistair got the upper hand and managed to thrust his weapon into the monsters belly. The creature growled again and dropped its sword. Alistair turned his sword inside it ensuring it was definitely not coming back from this.

The Darkspawn staggered backwards as the blond pulled back his sword once more. With an almighty thud it landed on the floor its black blood shooting up like a geezer.

She looked on stunned. It had all happened so fast. "If you hadn't of . . . if you hadn't ... I might be that right now."

"A simple thanks will do," Alistair jested as the other two guards checked the perimeter.

"Don't joke," she told him as they both watched the black blood stream die down. "I know this is not the time but if we get a chance, can you teach me some of that?"

He nodded. "I was going to suggest some close combat lessons. Your magic is brilliant but it . . . . "

"Works better from a distance," she finished for him.

"Come on," he indicated the door at the other end. It had to be the stairs.

"Hang on, a Templar thinks my magic is brilliant," Kali said as they picked up speed towards that door.

"Ex-Templar," Alistair groused. "Why do people always forget the Ex part?"

Kali opened her mouth but could not think of what to say.

"Do you hear that?" one of the guards asked as they opened the door and started up the stairs.

Kali stopped moving for a moment and nodded. She could hear barking. "Maburi," she stated.

"The King does keep them," the other solider stated, "But I had no idea he had some in the tower."

"He likes to train them somewhere quieter and out of sight than the camp," Alistair said simply. "Up here they had a whole floor to run around and not get under the feet of all the allied groups."

They ascended the stairs to the 3rd floor, Alistair taking point. The blond flew his arm out to stop them as he appraised the situation. No immediate visual of Darkspawn but as the floor before the taint was telling them they were there.

"The dogs are caged," Kali whispered spotting the poor animals. Alistair nodded and took a step back so the whole party could hear him.

"The Darkspawn are definitely out there hiding ready to jump us," he began.

"It's not a big group," Kali said suddenly. The twinging in her veins was not as bad as it had been downstairs. A look to Alistair confirmed what she had just said. So she was starting to get the hang of this using the taint.

"So I want you to free the dogs," Alistair told her. "There is a bigger group upstairs and it will be useful for us to have some war hounds with us."

Kali opened her mouth and closed it again. Okay maybe not getting the hang of the taint completely then. "I can't free them with magic," she said softly worried. "I might fry them accidently."

"I know," he smiled at her. "That's why your going to go find the release mechanism." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Look Kali your faster and more nimble than the rest of us."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"The lever will be near one of the cages," one of the guard's told her.

Both Kali and Alistair's necks cricked and they caught a shadow in the distance. It seemed the Darkspawn had got inpatient hiding. Alistair raised his sword, "I guess there is no further time for discussion. Come on."

Kali kept pace with Alistair as the men ran out into the fray then veered off upon spotting one of the cages. No lever! In the middle of the hall the Darkspawn had made their appearance and Alistair was fending off two. She fired off a couple of spells freezing them before making a run for the next cage.

One of the Darkspawn had spotted her and changed direction. She hit it with a fire ball, looked round and spotted the lever in the wall between two cages in the middle. She had to make it there but the Darkspawn was closing in on her fast.

Also there was piles of boxes stacked everywhere and to weave in and out of them would take too much time. That left one option, try jump them. She ran and jumped over the first lot. The Darkspawn started followed her. "By the maker," she muttered hauling herself over the next.

Then a thought struck her. She hit the boxes with a small fire bolt as soon as she cleared them.

The Darkspawn screamed as it singed itself. In the corner of her eye Kali could see Alistair had killed his other opponent and was making his way towards them.

Kali jumped the next boxes and ran to the lever. Triumphantly she pushed it down and three Maburi ran out. One sniffed her hand. He looked familiar.

"Order the dogs," Alistair yelled at her as he pushed aside the first boxes trying to get to her.

Kali pointed at the monster still making its way towards her. "Attack the Darkspawn."

The Maburi immediately ran out to the Darkspawn that was tailing her's direction and started mauling it. When Alistair reached it he was able to behead it in one swoop.

The dogs ran back and looked up expectantly at her for further orders. The one that had sniffed her moved forward and licked her hand.

"We are clear here Wardens," one of the guards yelled from further ahead. Kali knew that already the taint had settled more in her blood.

"He quite likes you," Alistair quipped as he reached her and bent down to scratch the dog behind the ear. The dog growled at him.

"Okay ... okay then," the blond muttered pulling his hand away fast.

"It's the dog from the kennels. The one I got the red flower for," Kali smiled recognising him. "I guess he's on the mend."

"Erm the kennel master isn't," Alistair said suddenly spotting a dead body behind some more boxes. Kali nodded sadly as she followed his gaze.

"Right then," Alistair said for the first time starting to look a little worn out. "We need to keep moving. The becon is two more floors away. I guess your in charge of them," he indicated the dogs

"Follow us," she stated following Alistair.

It seemed her fellow Warden was right, having some war hounds with them meant getting through the next two floors was a hell of a lot easier and faster.

"This leads to the top," panted one of the guards as they reached the final staircase.

"Wait," Alistair ordered. "There's something big up there."

"I can feel it too," Kali nodded the taint in her veins was thumping. He was bleeding again she noticed.

"It feels like the first one I ever faced," the blond told her looking confused as she stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulder armour.

She tried the heal spell but once again she could not summon much energy.

"Dam it," she said frustrated. "Why can't . . . "

"It's okay Lady mage," one of the guards said. "We still have some of these," he handed Alistair a poultice.

All three men drank one. "It's okay you know," Alistair told her. "You will get the spell. Just give it time." He was starting to pep up a bit. The potion also stopped the blood seeping from his armour.

"What was the first Darkspawn you faced?" she asked rapidly changing the subject not wanting to dwell on her fail at creation magic once more.

"An Ogre,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Alistair had described an Ogre to them, Kali really had not been prepared for just how big it actually was. And it was armoured. They ran up the stairs and it was bent over something burning. Then it realised they were there and turned round glaring at them, its humongous horns shining in the fire light. Kali shuddered, how in the name of the Maker had Alistair taken one of these down the first time he had encountered the Darkspawn.

The creature growled loudly hitting its chest a couple of times for good measure. Then it stood up to full height.

"Kali stay out of its way and lay down anything you can," Alistair yelled. "You two we need to try push it into a corner or attack from all sides. Try to keep low, if it makes a grab for you it try rip you in half."

Kali suddenly had an idea. "Put your swords up," she yelled. "I want to try something."

"Not a good time," Alistair stated as the Ogre was starting to make a run towards them. The three dogs took off in its direction.

"Trust me," she yelled back at the Blond and other two men. She concentrated fire energy on their swords. "They burn . . . so use the fire," she said smiling as all three weapons suddenly set alight.

It took a bit out of her but she was able to melt back to the side of the tower top as the men charged the monster. She found and inhaled some Lithium dust they had managed to plunder from the dead Darkspawn they had left below and continued firing bolts at it trying not to hit the men or dogs.

It looked like they were getting the upper hand but then the Ogre managed to grab Alistair by the arm and swung him up and round like a rag doll her father had given her once.

She changed tact and threw a winters gasp at it's hand. The Ogre dropped Alistair in shock from the sudden cloud. The other warden landed in a loud clunk and didn't move.

"Go for it's hands," she yelled at the dogs which started jumping up on their hind legs trying to snap at the monster. They kept it busy allowing the other two guards to start hacking away at its back and legs but it was slow going to make a dent in its chainmail.

"Come on Alistair," Kali said worried. She tried the heal again from her position using her staff. She actually managed to conjure some creation energy and it flew in the downed wardens direction but he still didn't move. Kali swallowed. She couldn't do anything further for him. She didn't even know if he was alive.

"New plan perhaps," yelled one of the guards as the creature threw one of the dogs against a wall. It landed the other side of Alistair.

"We need to get it on its back," she yelled. She could feel in the taint it was weakening. "Go for the head." It was the only part of the ogre with nothing covering it.

Remembering blasting that first door open to get into the tower, Kali started conjuring a fire ball as the creature smashed another guard to the side. If she could get enough force as before it might go down. No she chided herself, it was going down. There was no option.

"Keep back," she yelled not wanting to hit them her fire ball really swirling with energy now. The dogs responded to her order but the guard wasn't quick enough. This time the creature had him in both hands and raised him to eye level.

The guard looked at her terrified as the Ogre growled loudly spitting all over him. "Do it. Hit the bastard."

She hesitated. There had to be a way to get him free, perhaps another winters grasp.

"Now," he bellowed at her before the Ogre in one horrific move, tore his torso apart before her eyes. Blood spurted everywhere. Then the monster locked eyes on her and threw both parts of what had been the guard down.

No hesitation this time Kali hit the creature with everything she had. And it went down. The two dogs ran forward and started trying to bite its face as Kali fell backwards. Her mana depleted. She started desperately going through her pockets for any more Lithium. She had to find something in case it got to its feet again, or she would be meeting with the Maker.

One of the dogs flew violently past her smashing on the ground. The blood splattered down her. The Ogre pushed at the other one and started to sit up.

Then in what looked like slow motion, Alistair was on his feet again and ran at the creature, straight up the creature in fact. His weight on its chest pushed it down once more and the other warden slammed his broadsword in its heart. She could see the Ogre raise its hand once more. It was going to make grab for Alistair but he was faster this time slamming the sword right between its eyes.

It shuddered and its huge head lolled to one side. Alistair all but rolled off it before the light left the monsters eyes. "The becon," Alistair yelled his voice all gravelly. "Light it now."

She nodded and hauled herself on her feet, pure adrenaline powering her. Grabbing a torch from the side of the tower she lit it and then ran to Alistair slinging his arm round her shoulder and trying to pull him to his feet. He was pale and there was so much blood.

"Help me with this, there's . . . there's more coming," he indicated his sword trying to pull it out of the Ogres chest again.

She could feel it too. Darkspawn were suddenly coming up the stairs at them for all sides. And they had arrows. Lots of arrows. That was Kali's last thought before it all went black.

"Ahh so you are stirring then."

Kali groaned as she rolled to her side. She was dead. She had to be. The last thing she remembered was her and Alistair being hit by dozens of arrows. Her hand ran up to feel her chest eyes fluttered open in confusion. There was nothing there and where was she.

"Your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."

Either she wasn't dead then or the Maker had one horrible sense of humour she reasoned as understanding of who the person was dawned on her.

Kali sat up and realised she was in just her underwear. The other women tossed her something. She looked down and recognised Alistair's tunic.

"I remember you," Kali said as she pulled it over her. "You are the girl from the Wilds."

"I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten," she smirked at her. "And we are in the Wilds, where I am bandaging your wounds. You are welcome by the way."

Kali looked at her stunned. How was this possible?

"How does your memory fare?" Morrigan asked. "Do you remember Mother's rescue?"

"I remember being overwhelmed by Darkspawn," Kali answered still trying to rationalise all this in her head.

"Mother managed to save you and your friend, though t'was a close call," Morrigan informed her. "What is important is that you both live."

"The man that was to respond to your signal quit the field," she carried on. "The Darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend . . . . he is not taking it well."

"My friend," Kali asked trying to take all of this in. "You mean Alistair." A flush of relief and excitement flooded over her. Though it was gone as quickly as her brain reasoned what Morrigan had said.

Everyone was dead. They were all dead because Loghain had not done his part of the plan. After everything the two of them had faced in that tower. Two men dead, dogs thrown around, having to fight through masses of Darkspawn and it had all been for nothing.

"The suspicious, dim witted one that was with you before, yes," Morrigan said snarkily. Then her face softened ever so slightly at Kali's angry stare at her words. Had she no idea what they had just gone through at all. How dare she insult Alistair like that. It took all her self control not to lose herself in the anger she felt right now. Loghain had abandoned Calian, the mages, Chantry, Templar's. Everyone and for what?

"He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke,"

"Why does your mother want to see me?" Kali asked.

"I do not know. She rarely tells me her plans,"

"Were my injuries severe?" Kali asked as she felt at her upper body again. There had been arrows right in her.

"Yes," Morrigan answered. "But I expect you will be fine. The Darkspawn did nothing that Mother could not heal."

"What about Alistair? Is he alright?"

Morrigan looked slightly irritated. "He is ... as you are. I suppose it would be unkind to say he is being childish."

Kali breathed hard but decided not to snap back. The women and her mother had somehow saved them after all and Alistair was alive. Thank the Maker for that.

"Thank you for your kindness Morrigan," she said softly.

She looked surprised. "I . . . you are welcome. Though Mother did of the work. I am no healer."

Kali nodded. She was a mage alright but definitely not with Creation talents. She was absolutely certain now Morrigan was a blood mage.

"I have some questions if you don't mind?" Kali asked.

"I don't mind. Take your time," Morrigan answered.

"Are we safe here? Where are the Darkspawn?"

"We are safe for the moment. Mother's magic keeps the Darkspawn away," she told her. "Once you leave, tis uncertain what will happen. The horde has moved on so you might avoid it."

"Why did your mother save us?" Kali queried.

"I wonder at that myself," Morrigan looked thoughtful. "But she tells me nothing. Perhaps you were the only ones she could reach. I would have rescued your King. A King would be worth a much higher ransom than you."

"Thanks a lot," Kali muttered. She was disgusted. So they were prisoners then for a couple of apostates to get some coin.

"How did she managed to rescue us?" Kali asked suddenly. Her mother was old and there had been so many Darkspawn. If Morrigan was telling the truth, perhaps there truly was a Witch of the Wilds.

Morrigan looked at her seriously. "She turned into a giant bird and plucked the two of you from the top of the tower. One in each talon."

Kali looked at her, not sure what to make of that.

"Fine, if you do not believe that tale, then I suggest you ask Mother yourself. She may even tell you the tale," the brunette finished.

"Are there any survivors besides us?" Kali asked decidedly. She wanted off the topic of a crazy old women turning into a bird. Morrigan could not possibly be serious.

"Only stragglers that are long gone," she answered smiling. Clearly she had wanted to see what reaction Kali had to her claims. "You would not want to see what was happening in the valley now."

"Why what's happening?" Kali asked.

"Are you sure you want me to describe it?" asked Morrigan.

Kali swallowed and then nodded slowly. "Yes . . . please."

"I got a good view of the battlefield. Tis a grisly scene. There are bodies everywhere, and Darkspawn swarm them . . . feeding I think," Morrigan didn't bat an eyelid. Kali meanwhile just felt sick.

"They also look for survivors," Morrigan continued. "And drag them down beneath the ground. I cannot say why."

"Why did Teyrn Loghain abandon the King?" Kali demanded changing the subject. Her blood felt hot at the mention of that man.

"I do not know who this Loghain even is," Morrigan said. "Perhaps ask Mother of it."

Kali nodded. "I think I have asked enough questions."

"I agree. Tis time you speak with mother, then be on your way," Morrigan chirped. She then left the room.

At least she wasn't serious about ransoming them Kali mused as she stood up and looked round. Her robes were at the foot of the bed. She secured them round her but looked sadly at the tiny holes. So there had been arrows. She definitely hadn't dreamed that.

Kali went through the door that Morrigan had just left and came outside the hut. Alistair had his back to her and was looking out into the water. Long reeds were down the side. Morrigans mother was to his left.

"See. Here's your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much young man," she told him.

Alistair looked pale. She could tell he was not the same man he had been. Not after what had just happened. She was not the same either now. Both were fundamentally changed.

"You ... your alive," he said after a long moment as if weighing up if she was really there in front of him. "I thought you were dead for sure." To her surprise he pulled her into a tight hug but then released her just as fast, as if worried he would break her.

"I'm fine," she told him. "I appreciate your concern Alistair." She smiled weakly at him.

Alistair was definitely struggling. "Oh this doesn't seem real. If it wasn't for Morrigans mother we would be dead on top of that tower."

"Do not talk of me as if I am not present lad," the older lady stated.

Alistair broke his gaze from Kali turning to her. "I didn't mean . . . . but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

The women told them,"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

Kali's ears pricked. Stories her father used to tell her as a child came flooding back. Alistair looked like he was having the same reaction.

"The Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was . . . he was right . . . your the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?" Alistair blurted.

"And what does that mean?" Flemeth asked. "I know a bit of magic and its served you both well, has it not?"

"So why did you save us?" Kali asked.

"Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once can we? Someone has to deal with these Darkspawn," she answered. "It has always been the Grey Wardens duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Of course not!" Kali answered.

"But we were fighting the Darkspawn," Alistair exclaimed. "The King . . . Calian . . . he had almost defeated them. Why would Loghain do this?"

"Now that is a good question," Flemeth told him. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believed the Blight is an army he can outmanoeuvre? Perhaps he does not see the evil behind it is the true threat."

Kali looked at Alistair confused but then he said two words that put everything back into perspective again. "The Archdemon."

"What is this Archdemon exactly?" she asked him. Both Duncan and Alistair had not been that forthcoming about it.

"It is said that long ago, the Maker sent the old gods of the ancient Tervinter Inperuim to slumber in prisons deep within the surface," Flemeth said. "An Archdemon is an old god awakened and tainted by Darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it is a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history."

"We should contact the rest of the Grey Wardens," Kali said to Alistair.

"Calian already summoned them. They will come if they can but I suspect Loghain will have already taken steps to stop them," he said sadly. "We must assume that they won't arrive in time."

"What could the Teyrn expect to gain by betraying the King?" Kali wondered.

"The throne?" Alistair suggested. "He is the Queens father. Still, I can't see how he will get away with murder."

"You speak as if he is the first king to gain his throne that way. Wake up boy," Flemeth snapped.

"If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it," Alistair retorted. Kali had no idea who Arl Eamon was. "The Landsmeet would never stand for it. There would be civil war."

She wasn't sure what a Landsmeet was either.

"Arl Eamon?" she asked him.

"The Arl of Redcliffe,"

"I suppose ... the Arl wasn't at Ostagar," Alistair said thinking. "He still has all his men. And he was Calians uncle. I know him. He is a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course. We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Kali nodded.

"Such determination," Flemeth said. "How intriguing."

"I still don't know if Arl Eamons help would be enough," Alistair mused. "He can't defeat the Darkspawn horde by himself."

"Surely there are other allies we can call on," Kali asked. He had to know more than her. She had been a Grey Warden a day at the most.

"Of course, the treaties," Alistair's face brightened slightly. "Grey Wardens can demand aid from Dwarves, Elves, Mages and other places! They are obligated to help us during a Blight."

Flemeth crossed her arms. "I may be old, but Dwarves, Elves, Mages . . this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else . . . it sounds like an army to me."

Alistair looked at Kali. His eyes sparkled, the old Alistair shining through. "Ready to do this?"

She nodded. "Let's build an army."


End file.
